Sweet Tooth (My Horror Academia, FemIzuku x Moonfish)
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: After being told she couldn't be a hero and being raped by Katsuki, Izuku decides to kill herself, but when she jumps off the school she lands on a random stranger who will change her life forever and start an dark partnership
1. Who's Really a Monster

**I know what your thinking and yes i am fucked, i was on Wattpad reading some femIzuku x villain stories and i noticed that there was no Moonfish stories so i'm making the first one (I think**, **couldn't find anything on here, wattpad or Rule 34 so i pretty sure i'm first)**. **This story is gonna be in first ****person and i don't do that often so here we go.**

Chapter 1: Who's Really a Monster

(Izuku pov)

My life has never been more terrible, in the past week not only was i told to commit suicide by my friend but All Might the number 1 pro hero in the world told me couldn't be a hero, even after i tried to save Kacchan from the slime villain while the other heroes sat around doing nothing i was still scolded for my actions and told to give up on my dream of becoming a hero, "Midoriya your mumbling again." I snapped out of my trance and looked up at Mr. Numazawa my teacher, "Oh um sorry sir." I apologized but it didn't seem to make him any less annoyed, "That's another day of detention and everytime i catch you doing that i'll add another day to your punishment." I returned to my silence as he continued to read his book but suddenly his phone went off, he pulled it out and started reading something, "Well Midoriya i have to go but your staying, someone we'll be here to take my place so don't do leave." He grabbed his jacket and left the classroom in a hurry leaving me all alone, i pulled out my phone and started checking facebook to find out i had three new messages but i already knew what they were about, since the slime villain incident people had found me all over social media just to tell me how stupid i was for fighting that villain, i don't know how these people are finding me but i think Kacchan has been telling people, "Well isn't it Deku and she's all alone." speak of the devil and he'll show himself it was Kacchan, "H-Hi Kacchan." He approached me but something seemed off about him like he seemed more self righteous, he walked infront of my desk and knocked everything off of it with a small explosion, "Pick it up." He demanded, "T--thats o-okay i'll pick-." Before i could finish he released a small explosion near my face and yelled "PICK IT UP NOW."

I quickly got out of my seat and kneeled down to pick up my stuff but then he slapped my ass, i turned around to yell at him when he suddenly kissed me and grasped my right breast, he pushed me against the wall and continued to kiss me despite my efforts to make him stop but then i felt his hands starting to travel near my waist and i had to stop him before he touched me there, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I said as i free'd my hand and slapped him in the face and kept yelling at him, "LEAVE ME ALONE KACCHAN, YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE ME SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ACTUALLY DON'T ANSWER THAT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." I broke free and tried to walk away but Kacchan grabbed me by the wrist, "Do you think that your better than me Deku?" I turned around to look at him, his eyes were full of anger and rage as his grip suddenly became stronger and i could feel it getting hotter to the point it started to burn my skin, "You think because you tried to save me while i was stuck in that slime makes you better don't you, well your nothing compared to me." He threw me down on to my stomach and quickly crawled on top of me and tied my hands together with his belt, "You can't be a hero Deku the other heroes even said so, but you know what you can be?" He leaned in close near my ear and licked his lips, "You can be my nice little whore." I tried to scream for help but he covered as i felt him enter me and started thrusting, with his free hand he set off small explosions on my back, "Oh don't worry about anyone coming in here, Mr. Numazawa sent me in here to watch you while he went on a arrand so i'm the only person in the school who knows your here." He started moving harder and faster as i started to cry because i was completely helpless, i prayed that someone would come through that door and save me from him but i knew deep down that was going to happen.

After a few minutes he finished and released me, i didn't move instead i just layed there and cried as Kacchan got dressed, "You can go home, i'll tell Numazawa that you stayed the full time." He was about to leave when he stopped and looked at me one last time, "Your not better than me, your nothing but a useless Deku." He said as he left me to my tears.

(Katsuki pov)

I soon as i closed the classroom door i ran straight to the bathroom, i immediatley went to the sink and started splashing water on my face trying to block out the relization that i just had raped my childhood friend and i'm gonna go to jail and i'm my dream of being number 1 hero will parish. I thought of all possible things to do and decided that the best option was to apologize and as much i hate the idea but beg for her forgiveness, i walked back to class when i noticed the door was open and there was a trail of bloood mixed with semen droplets heading up the stairs, i follow it all the way to the door leading out to the roof and ask myself "Why is she doing on the roof?" I open the door and there she was standing on the edge looking down, "Izuku." I said to get her attention but she didn't respond, i slowly walk towards her and noticed that she is humming a tune it was All Might's theme song from the cartoon we used to watch as kids, "De- i mean Izuku please don't do this, just step back from the edge please." I begged of her, "Why did you do this?" She asked still looking down at the ground, "Well i, um lot of kids were telling me about you and some were commenting on how your attack did more damage than my explosions could and well it got to me." "That dosen't answer why." It sounded like she had started crying again, "Why did you violate me, couldn't you have just made fun off me or burned my uniform a bit but you ruined me, just tell me why please." I thought about what my answer was going to be knowing if i said the wrong thing she would jump, i thought of everything but only one thing kept coming to mind and it was something i've always wanted to admit to her, I took a deep breath and said it, "I love you Izuku."

There was a brief silence during which i prayed this would be enough, "You, love me?" She asked me and i told her "Yes i love you Izuku, please don't do this i'm sorry please forgive me." She raised her head up which made me feel like she was coming to her senses and my words were working on her but then just started laughing, she turned around and smiled at me like a insane women, "YOU HERE THAT WORLD, KACCHAN LOVES A USELESS DEKU LIKE ME." She continued to laugh as she wiped away a tear from eye, "I loved you Katsuki with all my heart and i thought the day you would confess that you loved me too would be the happiest day of my life, but i couldn't be anymore wrong." She held out her arms and let the sun shine on her face showing her true beauty, "Kacchan i hope you were right and i get a quirk in the next life." She said as she turned around, "Please tell my mom i'm sorry." "Izuku no." I tried to run up and grab her but i was to late, i looked over the edge to see her body and that she had landed on a pedestrian then i saw her move her hand and i sighed in relief she was still alive.

**Thats chapter one i hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Toothache

Chapter 2: Toothache

(Katsuki Pov continued)

Once i saw her move i quickly ran back into the stairwell going as fast as he could when he suddenly stopped, he knew if someone saw the blood trail they might decide to investigate and find Izuku laying their or find out that i raped her, my chances to get into UA would be buried and i would go to prison for the next 30 years, "Got to clean this up before anyone sees it." I said as i ran back to the bathroom to grab some paper towels.

(Izuku pov)

I slowly opened my eye to find i was still alive and not dead, i slowly moved all of my limbs and to my suprize they weren't broken or even sprained they didn't even hurt that much, suddenly i notice that the ground i was laying was actually kind of weird feeling and it somewhat was moving "aaaaaaaah." That's when i knew i didn't the ground but an actually live person, i quickly rolled of him and started checking on him to see if he was okay but i notice his outfit is rather odd i thought maybe he was a hero or a cosplayer or something like that, i roll him over onto his back and what i see shocks me. The man was wearing some type of prison straight jacket and he was badly wounded like he had been a fight, "HEY YOU." I looked over and saw the pro hero Death Arms running towards, "GET AWAY FROM HIM HE'S A DANGEROUS VILLAIN." He yelled, the hero stopped and looked at me with squinted eyes and then looked at the villain, "Hey wait a minute i know you, your that quirkless kid you tried to fight the slime villain."He walked up to me and grabbed my wrist, "I thought we made it clear to you not to interfere stupid girl, looks like i'm gonna have to bring you along with that creep." With his large hands he grabbed me and the villain and started dragging us away but something in me snapped and i clawed Death Arms right in his face forcing him to release us, "You lil bitch for that you'll pay." He walked right up to me and backhanded me into some nearby trash cans, i could feel the blood gush out of the side of my head as he picked me up and made me look right at him, "You assaulted a pro hero, that means i can hurt you as much as i want." He punched me in the stomach causing me to cough up blood, i fell to my knees and started kicking me and stomping on my head then suddenly it stopped, "Don't you hurt her ANYMORE."

I looked up and saw him, the villain had stabbed Death Arms in the neck using his teeth that must be his quirk ability, he retracted his tooth blade and the blood came squirting out of the heroes neck landing on me and covering me in a layer of red, The hero fell to the ground as the villain slowly approached me, at that moment i thought this was it the villain would kill me and i would be done for and nobody would care. I closed my eyes and waited for him to kill me but the pain never came, "Are you okay?" I opened her eyes and there he was looking down at me, i tried to get up but i was so dizzy that i tripped but the villain used his quirk to catch me, "You shouldn't move to much, from the beating you took you might have a bad concussion." "Thank you." He gently helped me to my feet and let me lean on him as we slowly walked down an alley but he suddenly stopped and let me rest against the wall, "Wait here a second." He said as he went back to the body of Death Arms, he got to his knees and started biting at the heroes arm ripping off a piece of flesh with his sharp teeth, any other person who saw this would scream and run away but for some reason i enjoyed watching as the villain ripped away at the dead heroes flesh. Soon the police sirens could be heard in the distance but the villain didn't seem to care as he munched away at his meal, i slowly got to my feet and walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder, "Flesh?" He said as he snapped out of his feeding frenzy, "The police are coming so you should go before they catch you." He got up and slowly walked away but i needed to know something "excuse." I said to get his attention, "What's your name." He stopped and licked his lips, "Moonfish." And with that he walked away and i watched him until he disappeared from sight.

"IZUKU." Kacchan yelled as he ran up to me and started checking my wounds, "Thank god your not hurt i thought i lost you forever." He grabbed my hand and pulled it close to his chest, "Please I'm sorry Izuku don't try to kill yourself again, i'll pay for what i did just please no, not again." He kept talking to me but didn't listen i just kept looking down the alley Moonfish walked down thinking if i'll every see him again until "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIM." He was so distracted that he completely missed the dead hero laying just a few feet away, before he could ask me how this happened the police arrived and took me to the ambulance to treat my injuries and be questioned on what happened, they noticed the dried blood that ran down my legs and asked if i was raped but i told them it was just my time of the month besides i wanted to see if Kacchan would follow through on what he said, after a few questions about the villain Moonfish and what happened to Death Arms they let me go. The police were kind enough to drive me home and i thanked them for doing sobut they seemed a little annoyed they had to do so, as they drove away i headed straight to my apartment where i found a note taped to my from mother. _'Izuku, yout father needed me to come to the US for awhile and i won't be back for two weeks, food is in the fridge love you.' _I sighed as i opened the door and headed straight to the bathroom where i turned on the shower and stepped in not even bothering to take of my clothes, for a few minutes i stood there justing thinking about Moonfish, "Why did he save me?" I asked myself, eventually i got out of the shower and took off all my wet clothes and head straight for bed hoping sleep might help me.

(Moonfish pov)

"Who was that girl and why did i save her it dosen't make any sense, what's weirder is when i looked at her my craving for flesh had vanished and all i wanted was her, i don't know what's wrong with me." I kept asking these questions in my head knowing that the only way i could get answers was to find her but for now i'm really hungry, "Need flesh."


	3. Skip Day

Chapter 3: Skip Day

(Izuku pov)

Last night i dreamed of him, we were alone in a dark ally and he slowly approached me swaying his head back and forth and licking his lips, soon he was upon me and looked at me with his souless eyes and said "I found you." "And i found you." We leaned in to kiss but before our lips could touch i woke up, i looked around but he wasn't there, I know he was a villain but it made me sad he wasn't here. I looked at the clock snd saw it was almost time for school so i quickly got showered and dressed for the day but as i walked out the door i stopped, everyday i go to that school and be everyones punching bag but not today, i turned right back around into my apartment and sat down on my couch, "Today is for me." I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until i found a zombie flick, i was never big on horror films but nothing was on and i've see all my movies i own on DVD at least 20 times each so i watched it, it was your average SYFY channel B movie so it was bad but then one of the survivors got surrounded and started eating him alive and it reminded me of Moonfish so much. I continue to watch with a smile on my face until i heard a knock on my door, i turned off the TV and opened the door it was just a mail holding a package, "Delivery for Midoriya Izuku?" "That's me thank you." I signed for the package and he gave it to me, i shut the door and quickly opened it to see the Classic All Might poster i ordered but it didn't bring me any hapiness like it did when i first saw it online, i have lost interest my interest in him i guess so i put it back in the box carefully and layed it on the coffee table, "I think i'll go and have some fun in the shopping district today." I went to my room and took off my school uniform making me feel free, i put on some black shorts and looked in my closet but as i went through it i couldn't find anything i wanted to where but then i had a great idea, "Mom's old clothes might fit me."

I went to her room and pulled out some bins from her closet, i was expecting maybe to find a nice tanktop but to my suprise i found a bunch of very graphic tees that said things like _I'm not a bitch i'm the bitch_ on them, "What was my mom into?" After going through the whole bin she finally found something that was wearable in public, a nice light green long sleave shirt that hid my burns and looked great on me, "Perfect lets go." And with that i was out the door. It didn't take long for me to get to the mall since i live very close by, i decided the first place to go was a nice clothing store and get some new clothes with less All Might on them but there were so many i didn't know where to start, then i felt someone's hand on my shoulder, "You look lost." I turned around and it was Kacchan's mom Mitsuki, "M-Mitsuki!" "Skipping school to go to the mall how very unlike you Izuku." I tried to come up with a excuse but my stuttering wouldn't allow me to speak but to my suprize Mitsuki patted me on the back and smiled while i held in the pain of my burns, "Never thought you had it in you, when i was your age i did this stuff all the time with your mom, wait is that her old shirt." "Um y-yeah." I said and she squealed, "I haven't seen that in forever, it was the same shirt Inko wore when she met Hisashi for the first time." I felt a little bad for wearing it but it was too late to worry about that now, "So whatcha shopping for? probably some All Might stuff." "Actually i'm not that big into All Might that much anymore." Mitsuki was suprised when i said that and i don't blame her for acting that way, for the longest time he was all i could think about and all i talked about with Kacchan so yeah anyone woukd be shocked if they heard me say that, "If your not here for hero stuff than what are you here for?" Mitsuki asked, "Well i'm here to get new clothes and."

Before i could finish my sentence Mitsuki put her hand up to my mouth, "Say no more come with me." she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the nearest clothing store, she made me try on outfit after outfit until we had tried everything they had avalible than we went to another store and repeated the cycle over and over again, "Looks like we've been everywhere in the mall lets get some lunch Izuku." "Great." Thank you god these bags of clothes i'm carrying were getting way to heavy, we put everything in her car and she took me to a nice restaurant, We went in and i looked around at all the nice decorations and thought this place was really expensive and Mitsuki must have noticed, "Hey don't worry about this place the owner owes me a favor." She said as the waitress greeted us and seated at a nice booth, "Hi my Name is Himiko and i'll be your server today, what could i get you two to drink?" Our waiter was a short blonde girl with snake like eyes and seemed to be full of energy, "Water with lemon for us thanks." Mitsuki ordered for me but i was fine with her choice, as soon as the waitress left the interrogation begun "So Izuku is there anyone you like." "Whaa why would you ask that?" "Oh no reason just girl talk you know, but Kacchan came home late from school yesterday and when i asked him why he was late he told me something i didn't expect." Oh no i know where this was going, "He told me he was hanging out with you after school, he didn't curse at me or anything and just went to his room." Oh god she thinks me and Kacchan are together what do i do? "Here's your drinks." The nice waitress said putting them infront of us, "We need a few minutes." The waitress smiled and walked away leaving me alone with the worried mom, "Are you and Kacchan together?" Please stop, "And are you two having sex?" "NO."

I yelled so loud i got the attention of everyone in the place and they were looking at us, "Sorry." I aplogized and everyone returned back to there meal, "I'm sorry Mitsuki." "No i'm sorry Izuku i didn't mean to upset you i'm just worried about you i don't want my son to hurt you is all." The rest of the time we were there we barely spoke to eachother it was mostly her on her phone and me looking out the window watching the cars go by, the streets were so busy crowds of people everywhere making hard to see very far but then there was a gap in the crowd and she could see a nearby ally and there he was staring at her from a far. "Are you two ready to order?" I looked away for second to order a salad and he was gone, did i imagine him or was he really there? I wondered that the whole time i was there even on the car ride home, "Hey Izuku you okay you haven't said anything for awhile." I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at her, "Oh i'm fine just thinking about stuff." She stopped infront of my apartment building but as i went to open the door she locked it, "Izuku please tell me, did Katsuki do something to you?" I quickly manually unlocked the door and tried to get out but she grabbed me by the wrist that kacchan burned and i yelped in pain, Mitsuki pulled up my sleave and saw the bad burn mark "Did my son do this?" I pulled my wrist away and started to cry, "What else did he do to you." She asked clearly enraged at her son, she touched my back again and i jumped a little and she backed off, "He burned your back too, where else."

I didn't say anything because i didn't want her to know what Kacchan did but the look on her face she already figuared it out, "Oh my god he didn't." I took advantage of her state of shock and hopped out of her car an ran straight to my apartment locking myself in and started crying while i leaned against the door, "Why am i such a stupid Deku." "I'll tell you why."

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	4. The Plot Sickens

Chapter 4: The Plot Sickens

**(I don't know the names of Bakugo's friends from middle school so i just made up names, Diasuke can stretch his fingers to long lengths while Ray has wings)**

(Izuku's pov)

I turn around and see Kacchan's two followers Diasuke and Ray, "What are you two doing in my apartment?" I asked, "Relax were here to have some fun is all." "Yeah lighten up Deku." The two slowly coming towards me, "Can't you guys have fun somewhere else or go hang out with Kacchan?" "Kacchan was forced to stay after school for some reason but from what i heard you and him had a fun time together so we thought maybe you could have some fun together." I tried to run but before i could open the door the two tackled me and started taking off my clothes, they violently ripped off my shirt and bra exposing my breasts "Damn Deku you got some big ass tits." Ray started gropping them as Diasuke started kissing me but i wasn't going to let them have me, i bit down on Diasuke's tounge really hard drawing blood and kicked Ray in the dick allowing me to get free, i ran to the kitchen and got a knife from the drawer before they could grab me, "Put the knife down Izuku." The two raised up there hands trying to calm her down, "No way, you two break into my home and tried to rape me." I slowly got them to the door but suddenly my phone started to ring taking my attention off the two which was a terrible mistake, Diasuke ran up and disarmed me while Ray punched me in the face, they started kicking me all over until they were out of breath and tired, Diasuke wipped the blood from his mouth and grabbed me by the hair making me look at him, "At first we were just gonna have are fun and leave but now were gonna hurt and make you ever regret being born." Ray held me down while Daisuke picked up the knife, he put the knife against my stomach and cut me lightly but when i tried to scream my mouth was covered, "What the fuck dude."

"Shut up you were on board for the rape but your not up for this, your a fucking pussy." "Don't call me a pussy you asshole." The two let me go and started argueing with eachother allowing me to grab my wound the was gushing blood, "Look man lets just get out of here before we get caught." "If we leave now than she's gonna tell the police we need to make sure she dosen't talk." "Wait you don't mean, that's insane your insane." "It's the only way dude." "She didn't tell on Bakugo." "We don't know if even went through with it we just assumed that he did." Diasuke noticed i was going for the knife and stepped on my hand, "see we have to do it." "Nah man i aint doing this." "Fine you whimp but could you at least watch the door." The winged boy shrugged as he turned and faced the door as his friend grabbed me and dragged me by the hair into my room, there he pulled me up just to punch me in the face some more until i was near being unconscious, he proceeded to take off his belt and wrap it around my neck tightening it as much as he could, "Just go to sleep, just go to sleep, just go to sleep." He said to me as i slowly felt my life slipping away, i could hear my heart beat louder as my vision started to get blurry and i felt like closing my eyes, the only thing i could think about is why? Why do people do this to me? Do other quirkless people get treated like this or am i the only one? When i die will i go to heaven and meet god? These were the questions i asked myself as everything slowly faded to black.

(Meanwhile at Aldera Junior High)

(Katsuki pov)

I was sitting in the principal's office freaking out while i waited for the principal to return, i had been given a note from my last period teacher to go see the principal after school which made me worry that they found out about me raping Izuku and that's why he was being sent here. After a few minutes more of waiting the principal and Mr. Numazawa walked in and i internally screamed, "Bakugo, yesterday Mr. Numazawa put you in charge of watching over Izuku because he had a family emergency, though you said she spent the full time in detention our security footage says other wise." He turned around his computer moniter to show me a video of Izuku walking out of the class in a state of shock and heading up the stairs to the roof, Mr. Numazawa then put a pencil sharpener on the desk infront of me, "What's this for." I asked, "I know it looks like a pencil sharpener but really it's a hidden camera i use to make sure no one cheats on tests, it captured everything Bakugo." My teacher explained That's it, my future is over and i'm going to jail, my dream of becoming a hero is over and it's all my fault. "With this i should expell you on the spot me but i'm not going to do that." I was shocked by his response it was not what i was expecting, "You are one of the top students at this school with a super powerful quirk we can't let this go to waste, so i'm deleting this footage." With a press of a button the footage was gone and as for the hidden camera he threw it trash breaking it into pieces, "There is no need to worry now your free to leave just not try to do this again please." I got up and headed for the door but i was stopped, "Wait." I froze reaching for the door, "What exactly happened on that roof? We have no camera's up there so were in the dark all we know is that Izuku never came back down." I thought about if i should tell the truth or just come up with a lie so i panicked and decided to go with both, "She was going to kill herself so i saved her using my quirk catching her and landing safely on the ground."

"Hmm i see, alright you can go." And with that i left grabbing my stuff and running out of there, on my way home i thought about what i said to Izuku about turning myself in and admiting my crime but the thought of losing my chance to get into UA blocked me from doing so, "God dammit i'm such a piece of shit." I said as i headed out into the parking lot where i saw Mr. Numazawa getting into his car, he looked over at me and we stared at eachother for a few seconds before he shook his head in disappointment and started to drive off but then he stopped and back up towards me, he rolled down his window and said, "Here." He through a envelope at me that said _letter of recommendation _on it, "Wow Mr. Numazawa thank you." I bowed to thank him but he looked away, "If it was up to me you would be in jail right now." He rolled up his window and drove off leaving me alone with my thoughts as i walked home in shame.

(Midoriya Apartment)

(No ones pov)

***Crash.* **Diasuke let go of the belt allowing Izuku to breath as he wondered what that noise was, "Ray what's going on in there?" There was no response making him nervous, he used the belt that he was strangling me with and tied my hands together around the bed post so i couldn't attack him or try to run away, "All be right back than i'll finish you off." He grabbed a sock from Izuku's sock bin and forcefully shoved it into her mouth so she couldn't speak, he slowly walked over to the door pressing his ear against it so he could listen in and try to hear anything, "Don't hear anything." He said as he opened the door and there stood a six foot tall man wearing a black straight jacket and things in his mouth showing off his teeth, "Flesh." He said as he bit into the boy's head making a loud ***CRUNCH* **as he bit so hard he broke through the boys skull and ripped out a chuck of his forehead, Diasuke fell to the ground his body spasming and blood squirting out of the missing piece of his head as Izuku watched but was barely conscious to react. The villain swallowef the flesh in his mouth and used his quirk to cut the belt freeing me and pick up with his teeth and gently lay me in bed, before blacking out the last thing i saw was him looking over me and saying "It's okay your safe now."


	5. Choices

Chapter 5: Choices

(Moonfish pov)

Why don't i want to eat her flesh? When ever i see someone my craving to rip off there flesh kick in but not her for some reason, i thought that if maybe i bite her a little than the craving would return and i could eat, i slowly leaned down and put her arm in my mom but i couldn't bite down WHY COULDN'T I BITE DOWN? I released her arm from my mouth and backed away, i stood there staring at her beautiful body until i heard something coming from the living room so i investigated and found that angel guy on the floor trying to make it to the door, for someone whose wings i just ripped off he was pretty resilient. I walked over to him and stomped on his back before using my quirk stabbing him through the back of his head killing him, i got down on my knees and started ripping of the flesh from his back, "Tastes like chicken." I said as i continued to eat until i was full, i walked back to the her room and looked down at the body of the kid who i bit in the head and smiled at my work this bastard had it coming, despite eating alot of that other kid i wanted some dessert so i munched right back into his head exposing the brain, his tasty brain, flesh, brain, flesh brain flesh brain flesh brain flesh brain flesh brain FLESHHHH. I kept eating his brain until i felt the strange feeling i was being watched, i looked up and saw her looking at me and it mad me feel, bad. "Please don't look at me." I said, she slowly turned her head and looked up at the ceilling while i continued to feast the dead child that kind of tasted of cabbage, when i was done i licked my mouth clean if blood and approached her, "I'm done know you can look if you want." She turned and looked at me with her bright green eyes, "We need to get you to a hospital, i don't know how badly your hurt so we should get you there quick."

I extended my teeth and slid them under her so i could gently lift her up, i brought her in close and told her "Grab on to me and hold on tight." She wrapped her arms me pretty much hugging me and if it wasn't for the mask she would have seen me blush, "Am i holding on to tight?" She asked sounding very weak making me more worried than i already was, "No your fine just make sure you don't let go." I took walked through her apartment passing the dead bodies which didn't even bother her, we went out i quickly jumped off the balcony making her hugged tighter and even wrap her legs around me making me blush even harder, i used my extend my teeth using it to stop us from hitting the ground and then used them as a set of multiple legs going as fast as i could to the hospital. When i finally arrived there were some doctors who were outside smoking on a bench right outside the main entrance, i landed right infront of them scaring the crap of them, "Please help this girl." i begged as i lowered the green haired girl into the doctors arms, "She was attacked by two men who tried to rape her and then kill her." I explained as one of the doctors called a stretcher and immediate help, "Hey wait a minute i know you, your Moonfish the villain that escaped prison." The other doctor said and that was my que to leave, i turned and ran away just as the other hospital staff rushed to help the girl, as i ran down the street i looked back and i looked at her one last time and to my suprise she was looking at me and smiling as she mouthed the words don't go, i didn't realize it but i stopped running and watched as they took her into the building and if it wasn't for the police sirens i would have ran back.

(Katsuki pov)

"I'm home." I annouced as walked into my house and headed straight to my room where i through my stuff on the ground and started taking off my school uniform when i heard my mom bang on my door, "WHAT DO YOU WANT HAG." "KATSUKI BAKUGO OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" "I'M GETTING CHANGED SO WAIT." I continued to change when suddenly my door was kicked down and my mom walked right up to me, "WHAT THE FUCK MOM." ***SLAP* **With all her might she slapped and i knew from how hard that hit was she had found out about Izuku, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? ALL SHE'S EVER TRIED TO DO IS BE YOUR FRIEND AND THAT IS HOW YOU REPAY HER." She slapped me again this time even harder, "Why would you do something like that to her?" Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she waited for my answer, "I'm sorry" i said looking down at the floor trying to avoid eye contact, "YOU BETTER BE SORRY THIS IS SERIOUS KATSUKI YOU RAPED HER, YOUR LUCKY SHE DIDN'T TRY TO HURT HERSELF THAN IT WOULD BE MUCH WORSE." I guess Izuku didn't tell her that which is probably for the best, "I just don't know what to do." For some reason i thought it was a good idea to show her my recommendation, as i handed it and watched her read it i can tell that was actually the wirst thing i could have done, "Did you think this would change anything?" My dad who was hideing in the hall slowly walked in the room and took the note from mom and started reading it, "Wow good job son." "ARE YOU SERIOUS MASARU DID YOU JUST IGNORE THE FACT OUR SON RAPED IZUKU."

She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out my room and into theirs, i couldn't hear much of what they were talking about but it went on for about an hour before my mom open up the door and slammed it behind her, she didn't even look at me as she passed my room but i saw she had her purse on her side, after i heard her leave my dad left his room and came into mine again, he looked me in the eye and said, "Your mom is gonna be staying at a hotel for a few days." He said rubbing his cheek tgat was also red with handprint on it, he approached me and gave me hug unlike most times i would fight it but this time i really needed it right now, after a few seconds he looked me in the eyes and told my options, "Katsuki you need to choice, you can turn yourself and pay for your crime, or, you can keep this a secret and live with knowing what you did and probably having it bite you in the ass laterin life the choice is yours." He patted me on the back and left leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**(SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT 4TH OF JULY IS COMING UP I'M PART OF A MILE LONG YARD SALE THING AND I'M GONNA BE BUSY WITH THAT PLUS WORK, SO NO NEW CHAPTERS OF ANTHING UNTILL AFTER THE HOLIDAY IS OVER.)**


	6. ThIS Is mAdNeSs

Chapter 6: ThIS Is mAdNeSs

(Izuku's point of view)

I slowly opened my eyes and i found myself in a hospital bed with my wounds all bandaged up and my nose straighted, i slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroon so i could look in the mirror at my wounds and i wasn't suprised at what i saw, the bruises on my face and arms were all purple and painfull, the cut on my stomach was sewed up and looking better, my burns on my back and arms were healing but the pain remained and on of all that top of that i felt ugly. I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the door and when i opened it i saw Mitsuki who ran right up to me and gave me hug, "Oh my god Izuku thank goodness your okay." She didn't stop hugging me until the doctors told her to let go which made me a little happy someone cared about me this much, the doctor walked me back to my bed and help me back in it before a police officer came in and greeted me, "Hello miss my name Officer Tamakawa with the police and i need to ask you some questions." He pulled out a picture of Moonfish and showed it to me, "Do you recognize this man?" "Yes, he's the man who saved me." The answer i gave him suprised him and everyone else in the room, "He saved you?" The detective asked and i told him the events of everything that happened, after i finished the officer finished up his notes and informed me that the man i met was a villain but i already knew that, "really he was?" I pretened to be suprised, "Yes that man super dangerous your glad he didn't decide to kill you." He then thanked me for my time but before he left i stopped him and asked "Do you know where that villain is now." He turned and smiled at me, "We arrested him two days ago." My heart sank after finding that out He left the room leaving me confused, "How long was i out?" I looked up at Mitsuki for answers, "You have been out for a week Izuku."

I then looked around for my parents who i thought would have been alerted that i had almost been killed and was currently in the hospital, "Where's my parents." "Oh sweety i'm sorry but they left yesterday, as soon as they heard what happened they came quickly as they could and stayed as long as they could before worked called them back." They didn't stay, there only daughter was in a mini coma and they didn't stay instead they wen't back to work, why couldn't mom stay she's not that big in the company anymore i just don't understand. Soon after a brief conversation with the doctors they cleared me to go home which Mitsuki offered to take me, after a silent car ride she offered to stay and take care off me but i declined and thanked her for the offer and waved goodbye, she seemed sad as she drove off probably because she had to go home to Kacchan, the police officer didn't mention him so i guess she hasen't told anyone about what he did too me. I walked into my apartment and saw that the police never cleaned up the outline of the bodies and they had took some items with them as evidence, so after a little clean up of that i sat on the couch and turned on the TV and the news was talking about Stain, the hero killer. "Today Stain claimed another hero today making it his 13th victim in his killing spree, Kenta Ooya or better known as the money hero Dollar was found dead in allyway on the westside of Tokyo's market district, the words 'Fake hero' were found written in blood on the wall right near the heroes remains. Only time can tell when." I turned off the TV, For all my life i looked up to heroes everywhere and admired them but recently my opinions about them are starting to change, Death Arms was someone i looked up and he scolded me and beat, Kacchan raping me, All Might telling me i can't be a hero my life is just one big, mess.

"You are a mess." I looked up at my posters of All Might and they started to move and point directly at me, "Look at you, a quirkless brat that wants to be a hero, you don't even deserve to breath the same air i do you useless rodent." All the posters busted out laughing at her whike doing there poses, "please stop." I begged as i began to cry, "Aww look we made her cry." One of the posters said, "Hey guys i know what will cheer her up, lets all turn into her childhood friend." The All Might posters all morphed into Kacchan and all them spoke in unison, "Stupid Deku you should have died when you jumped off that roof." I tried covering my ears but i could still hear them no matter how hard i tried to block them out, "Stupid Deku." "Why don't you go kill yourself." "Shitty Nerd." "Your a waste of everyones." "You'll never be a hero."

(6 months later, Katsuki's pov)

It's been months since anyone has heard Izuku talk she just sits there and takes notes and goes home without interacting with anyone not even to Mr. Numazawa, speaking of him he dosen't even make eye contact with me unless he actually has to and i don't blame him he's forced to keep quite something terrible, the bell rang and we were dismissed to go home but i wanted to make sure she was okay that she wasn't doing anything terrible to herself so decided to follow her. I followed her out of the school and down the street doing my best not to get caught when she stopped at the library, i waited a minute before entering which i thought was a good idea but i ended up losing her so i asked the librarian, "Excuse me have you seen a girl with green hair come in here." "Oh do you mean Izuku she's in the Reference section." I was little suprised she knew her name, " Yes uh how do you know her." "She's a regular here, always studying those books on the human anatomy i guess she must be trying to become a doctor." Is this what Izuku has been doing, studying to become a doctor? If that's true than i guess she finally gave up her dreams of becoming a hero, i thanked the librarian and carefully walked over to the reference section and walked down every aisle searching, i eventually found her sitting at a table all by herself looking at a book about the human anatomy and she appeared to be writing in the book but i couldn't see what she was writing about, book vandalism didn't sound a thing she would do. I continue to watch her frantically write in the book non stop for around an hour, "Hey what do you think your doing."

Izuku looked up and closed the book as fast as she could leaving the pen she was writing with inside, the girl who spoke up was a very attractive university student who was probably here to study when she saw Izuku, "You shouldn't be writing in these books their not yours." The girl continued to scold her until Izuku just got up and left without saying a word to her, "How rude, kids these days have no manners and that goes for you too weirdo." Shit she spotted me, "Get out from behind there now." I walked around the bookshlef i was hiding behind and showed myself, "Why were you watching this girl from behind a bookcase." She asked, "None of your business." I replied quickly grabbing the book of the table, "Don't you got some place to be extra." The girl walked away in a huff and a sense of pride came over me, i was going to try to catch up to Izuku but i stopped and looked down at the book she left on the table, "What were you doing Izuku." He said as he opened the book up to the page where she had left her pen in, it was a generic outline of human body but she written and drawn body modifactions labeling them by least to most dangerous and possible doable, i flipped through the pages and there were more crazed drawlings and more insane notes twice as worse as her school notes or those quirk journals she writes on everyone. I kept flipping through the pages reading everything trying to understand why she would do this when i came across the pages focusing on the human arm, it talked about removing a line of flesh to make room for this device that could extend and retract large blades kind of like that Mortal Kombat character Baraka.

I put down the book and ran out of the library looking everywhere for her but she was gone, i thought maybe she went to the to catch the train to her apartment so i went there hoping to find her but when i got there i couldn't find her anywhere so i just took a seat and waited for my stop, i watched as the train went through the city passing by buildings and people just living there lives some enjoying others not so much and it made me think about my life, "Thinking about your life Kacchan?" Yeah i am...wait who said that, i turned around and there she was standing right there looking very happy to see me which kind of creeped me out since well, i raped her. "Izuku what's with-." "Don't call me that i prefer Deku." She said with a smile, what the hell is wrong with her she wants to be called Deku now, "Are you okay." Well that well was a dumb question of course she's not okay that's why i followed her, "Oh yes i'm fine, hey do wanna come to my place and help me with my homework i'm having trouble in Geometry." That's dosen't sound right she's the second smartest in the class behind me but i really want to fix things between us and this could be my chance, "I would love to." She sat down next to me and latched on to my arm while she layed her head on my shoulder and she stayed like that the whole to are stop and the walk to her apartment, we entered her place and she just threw her stuff down at the couch and headed into the kitchen, "Hey you wanna beer?" Did she just offer me that? Did she just offer me that? Okay i'm not sure if i like this new Izuku or not, "I'll just take some juice if you got it." She shrugged as she disappeared into the kitchen and i just sat down on the couch, she soon came back and with a glass of grape juice in one hand and a can of beer in the other, "Enjoy."

She handed me my drink and sat down next to me really close as she cracked open the can, and just like that she started drinking like there was no tomorrow not even taking a single breath just chugged it down with no stop, "Umm okay when did you start drinking?" She stopped and belched really loud and it made me laugh a little and she laughed too and it made feel nice as i took a sip of my juice, "Kacchan i have a confession to make." She finished her beer and put the empty can on the coffee table infront of her, "I didn't invite you here to help me with my homework." "And i didn't come here to just to help you either." I held both of her hands i confessed my heart to her, "Izuku i care for you and yes i know i have been the worst fucker in the world to you and what i did can never be forgiven, but i, i want to start over pretend nothing happened between us and just go back to being friends. I miss spending time with you like when we were kids and i love you and i, i, i." I suddenly felt really weak and i couldn't move my arms or my whole body everything thing was going stiff, "Oh silly Kacchan do you think you can confess to me again and think everything gonna be alright like nothing happened." I fell of the couch and bashed my head on the coffee table making everthing go fuzzy, Izuku slowly crawled on top off me and looked me right in the eye, "I will never forgive you as long as i live." She pulled out and for a second i thought she was going to kill me but the knife landed right next to my face just inches away, "I'm not going to kill you, yet. See for all of my life i have lived in fear of you, i always had to walk everywhere looking over my shoulder knowing you could come for me at anytime at any place, i want you to now how it feels to live in fear."

She pulled the knife out of the floor and slid it across my cheek drawing blood, "I'm leaving this crappy town but i promise that i will comeback and when i do i will kill you, until then enjoy whats left of your life if you can." She kissed me the cheek with the wound and then licked her lips of the blood, "Goodnight Kacchan." I faded to black and when i woke it was night time and she was gone.


	7. Meeting Someone New

Chapter 7: Meeting Someone New

(Izuku's pov)

He looks so nice when he's asleep, he's not yelling or making small explosion at people just peace and quite, "i'm gonna steal his wallet." I reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his All Might themed wallet that looked exactly like mine, i pulled out all the money that was around ¥1000 shame he didn't have more but he did have a few gift cards to some fast food restaurants and a few other stores so i guess that works out okay, now i needed to do something very important, i grabbed a marker from out of my bag and drawed dicks all over his face and on his forehead i wrote 'I AM GAY' In all caps. After admiring my work for a bit i decided that it was time to start packing i only have a few more hours before that drug wares off so i had to move fast, i went to my room and started grabbing everything of value, my limited edition shiny All Might hero card, my first edition bronze age All Might action figuare still in the packaging (along with the silver and golden versions), my game of the year edition my Clash of Heroes game with a roster of 120 heroes from the past and present. After filling my bag with hero memorabilia i went over to my closet and pulled out a giant suitcase with All Might stickers on it, "Everything is now set so lets go." I say to myself kicking the apartment door to the start of my new life, not looking never looking back i'm free i'm free from everything No mOrE KaCChAn, No MoRE Of peOpLE igNorInG Me AnD LoOkinG AT Me like I'm A FrEAk, I CaN FInALly staRT OvER. I start to laugh as i enter the elevator and head down to ground level and thankfully no one got on with me because if they did they probably be weirded out from my mad laughing, when those elevator doors opened i jumped and started running i didn't know where i was going but i didn't care all my worries are in the past only good things can happen now.

"WATCH OUT." Instead of doing what the voice told me to i turned to see where that came from which was a big mistake and i got hit by a kid on a bicycle, when i opened my eyes i saw a very big man with his face inbetween my breasts, the man must of noticed this because he freaked and quickly started bowing for forgivness so much that he bashed his head into the ground, "I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT. I SWEAR." He yelled as his head started to bleed from bashing his head repeatedly on the sidewalk, "I forgive you just please stop before you get brain damage." I begged waving my arms around trying to get him to stop, He simple smiled at me and offered me his hand, "My name is Inasa Yoarashi, please let me help you." I took his hand and he pulled me back up to my feet he even picked up my stuff for me and held it until i finished brushing myself off of dirt, "Thank goodness your okay i thought i hurt you for a sec." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously, i looked down and noticed his bike wheel was bent out of shape, "Oh no your bike." "Don't worry about that i can get it fixed but you look like your in sort of a rush, can i offer my assistance and carry your stuff to where your going." He was so nice and i was in a rush to get away from here so i said yes, he carried my stuff down the street walking next to me, "So whats your name." He asked breaking the silence, "Oh my name is Izuku Midoriya, thank you for helping me." "It's no problem really, so where you heading to Miss Midoriya if i may ask?" His voice had a flirtatious tone to it making me blush and look away as i answered, "T-t-to the train station." Dammit not the studdering i was doing so well, "Cool that's where i was going, gotta meet up with some very important people today that are gonna get me into my dream school."

He was talking about UA usually when someone in this town says dream and school in the same sentence it's about UA, "Is your dream school UA?." "I guess it's that obvious huh." His happy smile disappeared and replaced with serious grin "I love everyone and everything on this earth and i'm ready to put my life on the line to protect them, even if that means i die in the process." He reminded me of All Might when Yoarashi said that last part he will make a good hero someday, "Do you want to go to UA too?" And there goes that happy feeling i was running on, "Well i did but you see i don't have quirk and my old bully is going there and i don't really want to.deal with him anymore than i all ready have." By the expression on his face he didn't understand what quirkless meant, "It means i don't have a quirk." "That's real? I thought that was just a myth." "Nope it's real watch." I hold my hand out and try to move a empty can that we were right next to them on the ground but nothing happened, "My mom has telepathy and i don't have that and my dad can breath fire and as you can see." I inhale and exhale, "Nothing happened." I turned to see him bowing for forgiveness again bashing his head again probably because he just realized how insensitive he just was being, "Hey look i'm not offended or anything if that's why you look so down." He stopped again and wiped the blood from his head "Oh really, that makes me feel a little better." We eventually made it to the station and headed to the ticket booth and bought one heading for Osaka but my train wouldn't be coming for another 15 minutes, "Well looks like were here thank you so much for your help." I thought he was going to give me stuff back and leave but instead he sat down next to me and just smiled as he said, "How about i stay with you until your train gets here, it's pretty late and that's when all the weirdo's start to come out and i wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

He's either such a gentleman or a weirdo trying to get in my pants because that last thing he said sounded very nervous and akward, "What about your bike don't you want to go back for it?" "I'll get it later, my train dosen't come for hour anyways and before you ask why i was coming here so early is because i was so excited to visit my dream hero school." Seems reasonable i can recall doing similar things for new hero merch, "So whats in Osaka?" For a guy i literally just ran into he sure does ask alot of personal questions but i didn't want him bashing his head into the ground apologizing so i told him a lie, "I'm meeting family for a big reunion this upcoming weekend" "That sounds nice, you must have a wonderful family." If you count being distant and never there for me when i need them than yes they are wonderful, after that we sat there in akward silence not knowing what to say to the other it was so uncomfortable so i decided to try to restart the conversation, "Sooooo whose your favorite hero?" Its all i could think of on the spot, Damn my lack of people skills and Kacchan. "My favorite is All Might just like you." At first it suprised me he knew that without me ever mentioning it but then i remeber he was carrying my suitcase and most likley saw all the All Might stickers on it, "He is the best." I do like All Might still just not the person but more of the things he stands for, i suddenly remembered that i didn't check my stuff in my backpack to make sure it was all okay after i got hit by the bike so i quickly took it off and opened it and thankfully everything was fine inside. "It's like a gold mine of All Might." I looked at him and he was in a trance of amazement lost in all the memorabilia in my pack, this gave me idea, "Here take something." I said handing the pack to him, he looked down at all the merch than back at me, "I I can't except this."

"No please do, i just want to reward the nice hero who helped me." A big smile formed on his face as he dove right in pulling out Kacchan's All Might Wallet that i emptied and threw in there planning to sell it online, "Cool i've always wanted one of these, all i have is a duck tape wallet." I thought he was kidding but then he actually pulled it and showed me, "And i thought those things were a myth." We both laughed as my train finally arrived and i quickly grabbed my bag from him, "Looks like my rides here guess i'll see you around, thank you again for all your help." "No problem, maybe i'll see you around when you get back." I was about to get on the train but there was one last thing i wanted to say to him, "By the way." I say getting Inasa's attention, "If you ever meet my bully please, punch him in the face for me his name is Katsuki Bakugo." He just kept smiling as gave me a thumb's up. "You got it."

(Inasa's pov)

The doors to the train closed and i waved goodbye untill i couldn't see the train anymore, "I should have got her number i'm such an idoit." I smacked my stupid self as i went to go find my bike but i wonder, will i ever see her again?"


	8. Finding my Place in the Diary of Izuku

Chapter 8: Finding My Place in the Diary of Izuku

(No ones pov)

When Izuku finally arrived in Osaka she could barely contain her hapiness as she ran through the city seeing all the sights it had to offer from Osaka castle to Dotonbori, the joy she felt from being free was incomparable to anything in her life since the day she was saved by All Might from the slime villain some months back but that was in the past this is happening right now so after getting some food she found a cheap hotel called 'Nemui Jikan' to stay the next few days until she can find something better or cheaper. She walked up to the counter and ringed the small bell on the front desk *Ring Ring* "Just a sec." Someone said from the back room.

(Izuku's pov)

i quickly pull out my phone and saw i had no new notifications so either kacchan hasn't woken up yet or he's just not told anyone yet, he must be so scared and that's what i want from him to be afraid of me, "Hi and Welcome to Nemui Jikan how can i help you?" I look up from my phone and at the front desk attendent who i couldn't help but think this isn't our first meeting, she had a messy blonde bun, snake like eyes, and i'm pretty sure i could see fangs in her smile but where have i seen her before, "ah yes i need a room please." I say nervously, "But before you ring me up can i ask you something?" "Sure whatever you want to know." She said sounding happy as can be, "Have we met before? Because you look very familiar but i can't remember where i know you from." The attendent put her finger up to her and thought really hard along with me trying to remember, "You know you look familiar too, did you work or live in Musutafu around 4 months ago, i used to work at a restaurant while i lived there." Well that didn't really help there's a hundred restaurants in Musutafu it could be like Red Lobster or the place Mitsuku took me that one time, wait thats it, "You worked for that nice place near the mall, you were my waitress and um Himiko was name right?" "Yes that's me." She grabbed my hands and started jumping up an down while she smiled, "And i remember you, you screamed and scared everyone in the place, gave me a good scare too." Oh crap she remembered that i was kind of hoping they didn't, "It's so nice to see you again maybe we can chat after we get your room situated, now the price is 11,000 Yen for a night how will you be paying." My jaw dropped when i heard the price for a night, i had some cash on me but not that much what do they think i'm made at out of money or something, "I'm sorry but it dosen't seem like i have enough to stay here, can you tell me if there's any cheaper places around?" "I'm sorry but this place is the cheapist in town and i'm not just saying that because i work here."

Oh no where am i going to sleep i didn't think this enough oh god maybe the streets are nice and not filled with homeless drug addicts, that's when i looked out the window and saw a homeless guy shooting something into his arm than passing the needle into to another homeless man god dammit. "Hey if you want you can stay in my room." Himiko offered and even though this is the second time meeting she already trusts me enough to stay with her, that seems fishy, "Look i know we barely know eachother but this city is horrible just the worst, and i dont think i could sleep at night knowing that your out there with that." She pointed at the window of the homeless guys who were now sucking eachother off just in plain view of the window, "Ewwww why they doing that just in the open?" I said covering my eyes, "They do it every week right there, fucking freaks." You know she puts up pretty good argument i mean the worst that could happen too me? "I'll take you up on your offer." She smiled and handed me a key with the room number 7 on it, "I'll meet you up there i just got to beat these gay hobos with a broom real quick." I laughed because i thought Himiko was joking but she wasn't smiling anymore as she broom and walked around the counter, "Can you order some pizza by the way, i'll pay i just don't feel like cooking tonight." She said sounding very tired and sad as she walked out the door i feel really bad for her but i got to admit it was funny watching her beat those guys with a broom, i headed to her room that was lucky enough to be on the first floor and prayed that it wasn't a mess as i opened the door but i was suprised everything was so clean and it smelled like cherry blossoms which made me feel like i was back home, i laid my stuff down and face planted on the one bed that i guess we were sharing i can deal with that. As i layed on the somewhat soft bed i wondered if Kacchan woke up yet from the drug i gave him.

(Mitsuki's pov)

I was making dinner for myself when the front door opened and my ungreatful son stumbled in, "Well it's about time you got home." I said expecting the usual old hag comment but there was only silence so i called out his name again, "Katsuki." He didn't answer and it started to scare me so i walked out of the kitchen to see him standing there looking like he had just been put through hell then went to a sleepover where he fell asleep first and they drawled dicks on his face, "What the hell happened to you?" I said but he didn't answer back he just stared at the floor, "Why do you have dicks on your face?" I had to ask but at least he looked at me but i noticed his pupils were dilated, "Izuku's gone." He said before passing out, i quickly checked his pulse and luckly he was so i dragged him over to the couch and layed him down gentle, after that i ran out to my car and head straight to Inko's apartment but i when i got there the door was open and nobody was home, i found my son's stuff on the coffee table but other than that everything was as it was the last time i came over but then i noticed the door to Izuku's room was open, i slowly walked in and noticed everything All Might was gone except some All Might posters that were ripped down and thrown in the trash along with some pictures of her and my son as kids. I continued to search her room until i found her Diary and started reading it to see if i could find out what's going on '_Dear Diary, Mom revealed the big news to me today, she's going to live with Dad in america and leaving me the apartment as a gift, they'll continue to pay for it until i turn 21 or i get a nice job and able to support myself. I'm happy for mom but it is very lonely with no one here and i thought hey maybe i could write in this to help my crippling sadness, maybe i should get cat.'_

I flipped through the pages describing how lonely she was and her love for All Might, i kept reading until i found a page that interested me, it was the day All Might saved her and Katsuki, _'Today has been the worst day of my life, first I almost killed by a slime villain but was saved by All Might himself, i know that sounds awesome but then i did something stupid like the deku i am and grabbed on to him as he jumped away__ forcing him to land, after talking to him in his real form i asked if i could be a hero despite not having a quirk.' _Oh no, _'He told me i should dream realistically and left there. on the way home i saw Kacchan being attacked by the same villain and i couldn't just stand around doing nothing so i tried to help but nothing worked the All Might saved us, i was then scolded for my action by including the people in the crowd, i can still hear there laughter i was escorted away in a police car. But the worse part of that day was All Might meeting __up with me just to remind how stupid before leaving again, well i guess Kacchan got his wish__ I don't want to be hero anymore, maybe i should take his advice and jump of roof of the school and pray i get one in the next life. Maybe then when i get a quirk i can meet him in the next life and we can be friends again that's i really want, that and quirk.' _The tears were coming off my face and smearing some of the writing so i quickly wiped then and flipped until i flipped until i found the page with strange drawling about a man who looked like one of those creatures from that Hellraiser movies i watched back in the 90s, there was writing on the page next to it and it read, '_Kacchan raped me today and i tried to kill myslef, he tried to stop me by telling me he loved me but i knew that was just a lie so i jumped but i didn't die, instead i met him, Moonfish.'_

The rest of the next 10 pages were ramblings about this Moonfish guy then there's no words at all just more drawling of him and her together, i then gasped at some because they were of this guy eating my son while Izuku watched in the backround, after that there was nothing but blank pages until the very last one, it said _'I don't want to live here anymore. i'm sorry mom, dad, Mitsuki and to anyone else who really cared for me but i can't go on like this, i'm leaving tonight but not before i give Kacchan a message first. 'Soon i'm going to be just like everyone else happy and smiling, with a quirk.' _It didn't say anymore after that but then a card fell out, i put down her book and picked it up seeing it was a business card with only a phone number and a name, Doctor Ujiko.


	9. First Day of Your New Life

Chapter 9: First Day of Your New Life

(On the outskirts of Osaka, No Ones pov)

On a lonely road outside of the city four police cruisers are escorting a armored prison transport vehicle heading to tartarus, a prisoner for the worst villains in the world that need to be put under lock and key for the rest of there lives. The two officers in the car right infront of the truck were not happy, "Why the fuck are we doing this escort shouldn't this be work for a hero?" The young rookie said looking back out the window bored out of his mind, "I guess not, are you going to complain all night because if you are please shoot in the face so i don't have to listen to you." The two sat in silence until the cop driving couldn't take how quite it was so he turned on the radio playing some classical music, "Oh hell no were not listening to this classic shit unless." The Rookie reached over and switched to a station playing Alice Cooper, "Unless it's classic rock." The rookie started playing air guitar but stopped the station was switched back to classical, "I'm was young when that shit was popular and i didn't like then either." The old cop retorted but the young rookie wasn't about to give up and tried to switch the station back to classic rock but the old man fought him for control of the radio, "Stop trying to switch the station." "I'm not sitting for another two hours listening to this piano shit." the two fought for control until the rookie looked at the rear view mirror and stopped trying, "Hey Frank why did the truck stop?" The old cop looked back and saw that the armored truck had stopped and there was blood stain covering much of the inside of the driver's seat, "Oh shit." He stopped the car pulled out his gun, "Listen kid you call in for help i'll go investigate, if i don't come back in five minutes then i'm most likely dead please tell my family i loved them." The cop got of the vehicle and slowly headed towards the truck ready to shoot anything that moves, he made his way around the truck and looked in the back where he found ton of ripped apart men and three destroyed police cars but not villain, "Oh Jesus Christ."

Suddenly something grabbed his leg and he fell to the ground, dropping his gun, he gasped at the sight of what tripped was a man with lower half of his body, "Please, help, me." His entrails were hanging out and blood was spilling out everywhere making the officer want to throw up at the sight of him, he quickly got up and ran back to his squad car getting in the front seat and driving the fuck away from there as fast as possible, "Oh god that was horrible, did you make the call rookie?" There was no answer from the rookie instead he just kept staring straight ahead, "Well did you do it or not?" Still no answer and old cop was growing angry, "Look at me you little shit when i talk to you you little shit." He grabbed the rookie by the shirt and pulled him towards him and his head fell right of with blood squirting everywhere, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." He screamed as he looked down at the head that landed in his lap but then he heard a rustling in the back seat and quickly turned to see what was back there, "Flesh." Moonfish bit his face ripping the officers nose and parts of the surrounding skin revealing bone, the car drove of the road and into a ditch flipping over and over like one of those really bad Nascar crashes that flip down the whole track but minus the fire. Once the car stopped Moonfish started kicking the window until he broke it and slid out the best he could for someone wearing a straight jacket, he lowly got up and looked around at the area he didn't recognize but there was a city he could tell was in the distance, "I probably shouldn't have destroyed all the cars but i think the truck is okay." Suddenly the truck exploded for some unknown reason "Oh son of a bitch." With no other option Moonfish started to walk towards the city but stopped when realizing that it was a long journey and he might get hungry on the way there.

(Moonfish pov)

I walk to one of the many corpses i made and started eating away at their flesh and how i missed it so much, all they would feed me in that prison was water and soup and a few other things but i didn't care right now for i had flesh back in my life and i never wanted it to go away again, But as i ate i started to think of her. The whole time i was locked up all i could think about was her imagining see her beauty again. However i can't just show back up in Musutafu again i need a place to stay for awhile where i can feed in peace and keep low for a bit, "Guess i'm heading to that city i hope it has lots of people." My journey had now begun and boy was it going to be a long one at that.

(The next day, Izuku's pov)

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the cieling that wasn't my room's it was the hotel's and it made me smile, for a second i thought this was all a dream that i wasn't really going through with all this but i really am in Osaka i'm so happy that my life is going to change for the better. It felt really nice especially around my neck area and for some reason i was getting a little turned on and i couldn't move, "Suck Suck Suck." Wait a minute, i looked over and saw Himiko had wrapped her arms and legs around me and was sucking my neck in her sleep, "Himiko wake up." "Hmmm." Was all she said and continued sucking, "Himiko your sucking on my neck." "Hmmm what?" She asked finally waking up thank god, "Can you please let me go you kind of have me trapped here." She looked at my situation and instantly let go of me and started apologizing, "I'm so sorry i have very scary dreams and move around alot when i sleep." I guess when she's scared she sucks on peoples necks that's something people do sure yeah, "It's okay, hey um i'm going to start working soon so do you need the bathroom." "Actually i got to start work in like 15 minutes so yes i do." She rolled out of bed and hurried into the bathroom, once the door was closed i got straight to work pulling out my computer and some of the Hero Merch, "Time to make so cash." I said to myself trying to get pumped about selling the things i used to care for alot as i opened the auction website, i already had pictures of all the items so i just put where to pick up the item if you win and put it up for a 3 hour period for bidding so now i just post the limited edition action figuare and sit back and wait,

Ding*

Oh look at that my first bid, that was really fast but there won't be anymore for awhile.

Ding*

Guess i was wrong.

Ding*

Ding*

Ding

Really wrong.

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

Ding*

I sat there for 3 hours watching the bids come in and by the time the auction was over the highest bid was 87,000 Yen ($862.32 in american money) from a user named Creation15. If i got that much from just one item i can't wait to do the rest but i think this was good for now, besides i got two weeks before my operation so i got time to kill so lets have some fun and i now has money do it.


	10. Toga's Boyfriend

Chapter 10: Toga's Boyfriend

(Himiko pov)

Uuuuuuuuuuuugh i'm so bored nothing his happening today, not one single person has come through those doors all day and it really sucks just being stuck here for another 7 hours it's the absolute worst why did i agree to so many hours, i sat around for around 2 hours before finally someone came in, "Welcome to Nemui Jikan how can i help you today?" I greeted the girl, she had long black hair put into a ponytail and her eyes seemed to be pointed inwards like a cat, "Hi i'm looking for a Izuku Midoriya she said to meet her here to pick up the item i purchased online." Just as i was about to go get her there she was holding a bag in her hands, "Are you Creation15?" She asked the girl sounding happy as can be, "Yes that is me, do have my item?" "Of course here you go." Izuku handed her the bag and she looked inside and by her facial expression she was very satisfied with whatever was inside, "This is great my little brother is totally going to faint when he sees this, by chance do you have anymore All Might merch for sale?" "Come with me and i'll show you what i got to offer." I had no clue what was going on but i let her just take this random stranger back to my room, after a few minutes the girl came back out with a whole box full of Hero Merch and just walked right out while Izuku waved goodbye, "Izuku who was that?" I asked because i needed answers about what just happened, "That was someone who i met online who wanted to buy my hero merch i brought with me to sell, just look at how much money i made from just from all that i sold to her." She held up a check and my jaw dropped, ¥55,000, she has only been in this city a day and she has already earned that much this girl is something else. "That's alot of money." "I know i'm going to go cash it then pick us up some food, i'm thinking shrimp Tempura." "That sounds good see you later."

A couple hours pass and I'm still stuck at this stupid front desk when someone walks in but i don't greet him like i do the rest for this guy is not my favorite person in the world right now, "Hey sugar lips how ya doing since are last get together?" His name is Dabi my on and off boyfriend that is constantly a jerk but for some reason i can't stop falling for him, "Fuck off Dabi i'm not in the mood." "Come on Toga i just came by to chat and to see how you are." Bullshit he only comes by if he wants to have sex or needs someone to go to a concert with, last time he took me to to see Slipknot and some fat guy in the moshpit fucking ran into me and sent me flying dislocating my shoulder, "Dabi just tell me what you want please." I begged him but all he did was give me that stupid smirk of his and got real close to my face, "All i want is you baby." Oh god damn it why is that all it takes, we started making out right over the counter but before i let my urges take over my thinking process i pushed him away, "That's enough until after my shift." I wanted to kiss him more but i know i shouldn't or i might do him right here on the counter than i would really be in trouble, "I can't wait until then." He said in seductive tone that made me want to just tackle him and rip off his clothes i had to get him away from me fast so handed him the keys to my room and told him, "Go wait for me in my room you know the one." "I'll be waiting." He said sounding excited as he walked down the hall, i can never tell if he really likes me or if he's just using me but i don't care, he is kind but he's also a badass plus he's a got a big dick and that's always fun, i continue work trying to hide the blush on face when the door opened and Izuku walked in holding bags of food god she is an angel, "Hey Izuku." "Hey Himiko i brought you food and i got you a little something else."

I didn't see it but she was holding a third bag which she handed to me, "Open it." She begged jumping up and down all excited like, I opened up the bag and pulled out a yellow blouse that looked so pretty, "I love it thank you so much Izuku." "Glad you like it i wasn't sure about the color so i just assumed, hey let's go somewhere nice for dinner my treat and my way of paying you back for letting me stay with you." She's such a good person i can't wait to stab her, wait, no i won't do that not to her just keep those urges bottled down for now, "That's sounds great i can't wait." "Neither can i i'm going to book our reservations right now." She left me the bag of tempura and ran of to the room, i started to eat but then it crossed my mind that Dabi was in the room waiting for me should i stop her, "nah Dabi ain't the romantic type he's probably just watching TV." Yeah she'll be fine what's the worst that could happen?

(Dabi pov)

I got the rose petals leading to the bed, the coconut scented candles because there Himiko's favorite, chocolates because well we both like sweets, and of course her present a new Butterfly knife that were tinted to her favorite color yellow i was perfect. I really hope she likes this i really owe her after the slipknot concert injury i'm greatful she still wants to be my girlfriend after that, she really is great and i can't wait to see the shock on her face when she sees this.

(Izuku pov)

For some reason the door to Himiko's room smelled like coconut but i didn't really mind she probably just lit a candle or got one of those scent things that make the whole room smell nice, i opened the door and walked to find a almost naked frankenstien's monster laying on the bed with a rose in his mouth holding a heart shaped box of chocolates and a yellow tinted knife. I dropped my bags and let out the biggest scream.

(Himiko pov)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Was that Izuku? I quickly ran down the hall to my room that strangly smelled like coconut and opened the door to see Izuku trying to hit Dabi who was only wearing underwear for some reason with a baseball bat i keep in here to beat people with, "AAHHHH GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY, GET, A, WAAAAAAY." Izuku swung at him but he narrowly dodged it just by the hair, as funny as this was i quickly grabbed the bat out of her hands, "Himiko what are doing i need that to beat the intruder?" "He's not a intruder he's my boyfriend." She looked at Dabi than back at me than back at Dabi then me again this pattern continued for at least a good 4 minutes before she started bowing and apologzing to the both of us, "Hey it's okay no need to do that if i saw a random guy naked in my room i would do the same." I helped her up and threw Dabi his pants which he quickly put on, "Now Izuku this is Dabi." He put on his shirt and held out his hand, "Hi i'm really sorry about that it was intended for Himiko." Izuku shyly shook his his hand man did this scare her, "I'm sorry for ruining it, you planned all this and i ruined it." "You shouldn't feel bad i can always try to do something another time, but where the hell did you learn to swing a bat like that?" She looked away from him looking a little embarrassed that this happened, "I use to play in little league when i was well, little." She said letting out a akward laugh, "You must have been really good, your form was so perfect that it made all the players on the Orix Buffaloes look like they belong in the minor league." Dabi complimenting people now that's new and he did all this for me, he does care for me more than just a booty call, "Izuku can i talk to Dabi for a few minutes alone please?" She quickly put her stuff away and left the room and i made sure the door was locked before i looked at Dabi who was rubbing the back of his neck, he was also a little embarrassed, "Hey i'm really sorry about that i didn't kn-." Beford he could finish i tackled him onto the bed, "Talk later sex now."

(Izuku pov)

Oh my god that just happend i feel so embarressed i could die wait a minute whose watching the front desk, if her boss comes in and sees that she isn't there doing her job she'll get fired all because of me, and somewhat Dabi. I'll cover her shift until she gets done talking to Dabi it's the least i could do for her after ruining there special moment.


	11. One

Chapter 11: One

(Two Weeks later Bakugo's pov)

It's been two weeks since Izuku left town and everything has changed, some of the extras at my school think i got rid of the freak referring to her and praise me for it while there are others who are now speaking out against the treatment of Izuku even though they were the ones who always laughed at her and joined in on the bullying, now they go around pretending to be activists when all they really care about is the fame and attention and despite me being the main antagonizer they never bring me up in the speeches or even blame me the fuckers. School was over now and i was walking down the hall when i saw Mr. Numazawa leaving his classroom with a box full of his stuff, he looked at me for a quick second and quickly started walking away but i quickly caught up to him, "Hey Mr. Numazawa sensei where are you going?" He sighed knowing i would leave him alone until i got answers, "If you must know i'm resigning." He didn't look at me while he explained while he just kept looking straight ahead at where he was going, "I can't take it anymore knowing the horrible truth of what you did to her, but these other kids pretending they cared for her and wanted to help her that crosses the line, hell i barely have a right to talk i'm taking payment from the principal to keep silent about this while you walk around with no punishment at all i just can't do it so i'm leaving." We headed outside to his car and threw his stuff in the backseat and got in the drivers seat, he rolled down the window as he started lighting a cigar taking very deep breaths and then blowing the smoke in my face, "You ever read those comics where the hero fights this villain for tons and tons of issues and you always wonder why this villain hates the hero so much?" I wasn't sure where he was going with this so i just played along, "Yeah sure what about it?" "Well eventually there will be a issue that explains it and it turns out that the hero did something really bad and almost unforgivable that hurt this person and made them that villain." he took another hit of his cigar and blew the smoke into the air, "I wonder, is this the origin story of Izuku? Do you think she'll come back and take her revenge out on everyone." the teachers question made me remember what she said to me before she left about how she would come back kill me, just why did i rape her and instead just yell at her like usual or just ignore her, "Enjoy becoming a hero Bakugo." that was the last thing he said to before driving off.

An hour later i made it home but i as i walked through the front door there was 'no welcome home son' or 'how was your day' i was met with only silence but i knew i wasn't alone, "How long are you going to keep this up." She didn't answer me back but i know she was in the kitchen ignoring me like she has been doing for awhile now, i walked into the kitchen and saw her chopping away at some onions, "You making dinner?" "Yes but only for me, you fend for yourself." She doesn't do anything for me anymore so i have to fend for myself it's her payback for what i did to Izuku but you know what, she's just as guilty as Mr. Numazawa because she knows what i did but yet she doesn't tell a soul what i have done because she knows if she tells it would hurt her to see her baby boy put in jail. I don't say anything and head to my room to change out of my school clothes and get ready for work so i could afford food and my cellphone bill plus a bunch of other stuff, i felt stupid where this work uniform for pizza hut but i needed the money and if this is what it takes so be it but before i leave the words my former teacher made me ask myself when will return and what's she's doing now, probably planning her revenge.

(No ones pov)

Izuku, Dabi and Himiko sat on the bed in a circle playing Uno with our green haired girl starting first.

Izuku: Blue 4

Dabi: Blue plus 2

"Fuck you Dabi we just started." Himiko said pullung two cards

Izuku: Blue 7

Dabi: Blue reverse

Izuku: Red reverse

"You guys gonna ket me play?" Himiko asked and Dabi and Izuku giggled.

Dabi: Green reverse

"Nope." He replied to her question and she hissed at him but Izuku was kind enough to not screw her anymore.

Izuku: Green 9

"Finally." She said putting her first card down.

Himiko: Yellow 9

Dabi draws a card and puts it down

Dabi: Yellow 3

Izuku draws and keeps her card

Himiko: Yellow 8

Dabi: Red 8

Izuku: Red 6

Himiko: Yellow 6

"UNO." Dabi says.

Dabi: Yellow 5

Izuku: Red 5

Himiko: Red Reverse

"Thank you Himiko." Izuku said putting down her secret weapon but first "UNO."

Izuku: Plus 4

"YOU BITCH MY LAST CARD WAS A WILD." He yelled pulling his four cards from the deck, "The color is now blue."

Himiko: Wild card

"Green please." She said thinking she won but was horribly mistaken.

Izuku: Green seven

"I win." Dabi fell back on the bed and Himiko face palmed at her choice, "Wanna play again but with more interesting rules?" Izuku asked getting both of there attentions, "Every round we play the loser must strip off one piece of clothing and it doesn't end until two of us are fully naked so what do you say?" She honestly couldn't believe she just said that and it was to late to take it back for they both were sitting up with cocky looks on there faces, "Lets do it." The both said as Dabi started to shuffle the deck again, "Let the game begin."

( hour and half later)

Izuku: Red skip

"I win again." Izuku said with a smile and most of clothes as her friends were down to there last piece of clothing, Dabi took a drink and said "Fuck it." He pulled down his underwear revealing his manhood to them and then started dancing, "You like." he asked as he Swayed his hips around but he quickly fell to the ground because he was so drunk he could barely stand, "Do I have to?" Himiko asked izuku who had been drinking while playing more than she had ever seen her green haired friend drink in the past two weeks, Dabi shot right up and hopped back on the bed lay his face on the pillow, "Just do it then let's have a threesome." "Pffft." Izuku spitted out what she was drinking and tried to catch her breath while Himiko pushed Dabi off the bed, "I told you were not doing that Dabi." she said after checking if he was okay while Izuku just laughed and she fell back on the bed and fell asleep.

(The Next Morning Izuku pov)

uuuuuuuugh my head why did I ever start drinking? all it does is hurt me. I tried to get up but I was stuck and my neck felt funny oh no, my friends had wrapped there arms around me and Himiko was sucking my neck again for some odd reason, I slithered my way out like a snake and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day when I passed by the calendar and saw what was written, _Izuku's appointment. _Today is the day my life truly changes for the better.


	12. And Our Story Begins

Chapter 12: And Our Story Begins

(Izuku pov)

I'm so excited today is the day, i've been waiting two and half weeks for this no wait 15 years sounds more correct for me to finally get a quirk i hope the doctor is ready for me. I quickly took a shower and threw on a pair of shorts and a slipknot t-shirt Himiko let me borrow and my favorite pair of red hair shoes, i was ready to go out but i felt someone grab my shoulder, "Can i talk to you for a second." I had hours before my appointment so i could spare some time, "Of course." We both sat on the bed and Himiko handed me my journal that i've been writing in since i got here it contained my plans and details about the operation and more importantly Kacchan, "Don't be mad but i read it." I knew she did for awhile now and I've been waiting for her to comment on it, "What do you think?" I asked, "Well first i'm sorry about what happened to you i hope you go back and kill this Kac but the quirk thing." Here it comes, "It's crazy you could die from some these body modifications, can't you just kill this guy with some guns and knives like a regular angry teenage student or maybe i can help you kill him that would be fun right please just don't do this." At first i thought she was saying all this because she thought i was nutjob but i was wrong, from the look on her face i could tell she was worried about me because she didn't want me getting hurt and or see me disfigured in some way she is really a good friend, "I know your worried Himiko but i need to do this." "No you don't." She grabbed my hands and brought them close to her chest, "There's something i need to tell you Izuku that i tried to keep hidden from you for as long as i can, i'm a villain." I quickly took my hands back and got up of the bed, "What do you mean your a villain?" "I mean i kill people because i like it that's why i left Musutafu, my quirk makes me love blood infact i thrive on it but it's made me a addict to it that i killed just to get it, i don't want to see you go down a similar path as me so please reconsider going through with this." She had tears in her eyes and she was trying to hide her face so i couldn't see her cry i just couldn't stand it so i gave her a hug and told how i truly feel, "I don't care."

"W-what?" Himiko asked confused about what i just said, "I don't care if your a villain your my friend who helped me in my time of need i can never turn you away though the reveal was shocking i won't lie about that, but my point is that i'll accept you no matter what you are Himiko i will always be there to help you when you needed." I felt her tears hitting my back as she buried her face into the shirt i was wearing, i think for the first time in her life someone other than Dabi has excepted who she really was on the inside, "But i'm still going to get that operation." She lifted up her head and wiped away the tears from her snake like eyes, "Okay just be safe and tell me where the place is so i can see you when you get out." "Of course." I got some paper and wrote the address down for her and then quickly grabbed my things and headed out the door where i ran into Dabi who was back with breakfast, "Hey Izuku where you going in such a rush?" He asked, "My Operation is today and i'm heading out early." Lets see does Dabi know the truth or just Himiko, "Cool i hope everything goes right." Well i guess the answer is no only Himiko knows and yes i hope everything goes right too, "Thanks Dabi your a good friend." I hugged him really quick before running off down the hall.

(Dabi pov)

Izuku is one of the nicest people i have ever met who tried to kill me the first time we saw eachother, minus the trying to kill me part she really remindeds me of mom before her breakdown because of dad, that bastard i hope his life sucks always until he dies at my hand. I walk into Himiko's room and saw her sitting on the bed hugging a pillow with traces of tears on her cheeks, "What happend are you okay?" I was worried she might have been hurt in some way but she looked completely fine and she smiled at me, "I'm fine Dabi." She got up and hugged me so fast she nearly knocked me over, "Well this is nice." We stayed like that for awhile until Himiko finally calmed down and let me go, she gave me a quick kiss and whispered a in my ear, "Tonight you can do the one thing i said you couldn't do." Fuck yeah this day is turning out to be the greatest day of my life.

(A few hours later Izuku pov)

"Well this is the place." I was currently in a dirty allyway looking at a big giant iron door when a little slit opened up and a man with a deep voice asked, "What do you want kid?" His eyes seemed to be glowing at me and it was really freaking me out, "Hello what the fuck do you want." "Oh um i-i'm here for the the i-i mean my appointment." Damn my studder is back i thought i was over that, "Name?" "Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." I said nervously as he closed the little slot and i could here the sounds of him unlocking the door, when he opened it i saw what the man looked like he was very tall, had a rock like jaw and for some reason he had a boombox around his neck. "Please come in we've been waiting for you." I entered the building and the tall man guided me into a small room that looked like a prison cell for the insane, "Please wait here i'll let the good doctor know your here, also i apolgize for my foul language before i shouldn't be so rude." He bowed and closed the door behind him leaving me in the room alone, maybe this was a mistake and i should leave before wait no i'm not going anywhere i want this if i'm going to go through with killing Kacchan by cutting off his dick with my quirk than force feeding it to him through a funnel! As i continued to think about the ways to torture Kacchan i suddenly felt really tired and woozy so i took a seat leaning against the wall. Why do i feel like this all of a sudden i was just standing here and, and, and, and...fuck.

(No one's pov)

While lost in thought about killing Katsuki, Izuku didn't notice the gas coming through the two air vents and filling up the room until it was already to late to do anything and was now unconscious, the door opened and two men walked in wearing gas masks with a third wearing a lab coat standing outside the room, "Pick her up and put her on the table in the lab and hurry the gas won't last that long." The two picked her up and carried her down the hall and into the lab placing her body roughly on the table and strapped her in tight by her hands and feet, "She's all secured." One of the men said and the man in the lab coat signaled them to leave, once alone he took of his mask off and examined her body more closely, "Hello Midoriya my name is Dr. Ujiko." He greeted her but she was still unconscious so she didn't hear anything, "Let me be the first to say you are completely insane, those body modifications you sent ramblings of a madwomen who needs to be locked up and put into straight jacket and left in a patted cell, the only one i could possibly do without killing you is the blades that come out of your arms but it is still insane and i make monsters for a living so you know it means sonething when i say it." That last part made himself laugh, he walked over to a tray and picked up a syringe containing a mysterious yellow liquid, "Where am i." Izuku had finally regained conscious and was looking around the room and this suprised Ujiko, "We need better knock out gas." He said while he pulled up a seat right next to her, "Where am i and who are you?" She asked as she tried to break free of her restraints, "Oh sorry i have a habit of talking to my patients while there still out from the gas, my name is Ujiko and i'm the one about to give you a quirk."

"Oh okay." She said nonchalantly, Ujiko pulled over a tray with a set of syringes on it but only one of them contained anything, "What's that?" Izuku asked, "It's a serum that will give you what you've always wanted, now lean your head up i need to inject this in the back of your neck." She leaned up the best she could and the good doctor leaned her up the rest of the way moving her hair so he could see the skin, he injected the serum quickly and layed her head back down, "Do i have a quirk now?" She asked barely awake, "Not yet the serum will take effect soon though, for now just rest Midoriya and gain back your strength, you'll need it." That was the last thing she heard before blacking out again.


	13. Subject

Chapter 13: Subject

(Unknown time has passed Izuku pov)

I woke up in the room that i was first left in but this time i was chained up preventing me from getting off my knees, my body hurts so bad i can barely move and oh my god my veins i can see them there all black and my skin is so pale making them stand out even more oh god i'm going to throw up. I puked this black liquid up all over myself and it started to tingle then burn for awhile but it eventually stopped, i suddenly jumped at the sound of the door opened and in walked Dr. Ujiko and a strange man wearing a black mask, "Here she is All For One the quirkless Nomu i was talking to you about." Nomu? All For One? What's going on? "Well the serum must have worked in some way just look at the state she's in." He grabbed me by the head and looked me in the eyes examining me to see what was wrong, "Well the skin and black veins are signs something worked but it's not supposed to stop there, her body is to change like the other Nomu's to fit the quirks she was given through the serum but nothings happening, she even has her ability to still make her choices, I've run some calculations and i think it's because she's quirkless." No, no no no no it's not fair, why doesn't god want me to have a quirk so bad just why god? "Hmm strange what about what she eats will it be like the other Nomus?" "I don't know we haven't tried that yet." "Than do it." He said leaving the room, the doctor walked over and patted me on the head before injecting me with something that put me sleep again.

(More time passes)

This time when i awake there's three plates of meat in front of me and i am no longer chained up but my skin and veins are still the same as before, my stomach hurt so bad it feels like i was being stabbed in the stomach with a piece of glass because of how hungry i was, i quickly crawled over to the plates of meat and picked the one on the left first to eat but when i took a bite it tasted awful so i spit it out. I go to the plate on the right and took a bite out of that one and just like the one on the left it tasted awful but than i got whiff of something exquisite, the middle plates meat smelled so good i just couldn't help myself and shoved the whole thing in my mouth whole and it was soooooooo good that i even licked clean but i needed more, more, more, more where do i get more, "Give me more please give me more i need it i need it now." I started banging and clawing on the cell walls until my knuckles and finger tips started bleeding that's when a bunch of guys came in and held me down as Dr. Ujiko came in and gave me another shot of that strange mysterious liquid in the back of my neck, "Hopefully it works this time." He said as he pulled out another syringe with god knows what but i was done being tortured and refused to stay down and take it like a dog being put down, i suddenly felt an urge of power flow through my body and threw the men off me so i could give the good doctor something special. i walked up to him and he tried to inject me but i stopped by grabbing his wrist and just for fun and broke it, everybody was down now was my chance to run to the door and leave this horrible place, as soon as I walked through that doorframe I was punched by All For One and was knocked out once again.

(No One's Pov)

When Izuku awoke again there were four men in the room with her doing stretches and cracking there knuckles, they grabbed her and took turns beating her starting with punching and kicking for about thirty minutes before taking a quick break to rest the knuckles and catch there breath but as soon as five minutes were up they went right back to torture. Izuku didn't know how much time had past but it felt like centuries since she had been put in that room, her blood and tears stained every inch of that room from the countless tortures she's been through, they electrocuted, burned, cut, beat, froze, starved her and more but she never knew why they were doing this to her or why her appearance has changed show much. the only thing they fed her was meat but the taste didn't match anything she has tried before, the closest she could compare it to was pork but that wasn't it, it was so tasty and sometimes it was all she could thing about she didn't care about it much until one day when it was time to eat and instead of a plate of meat they threw in a man. he was short fat man with cat ears wearing a business suit, "Please let me out." He said banging against the cell door, she wanted to talk to him but he smelled really good almost like.

(Izuku pov)

He smells like the mystery meat so much and I'm so hungry that I might just wait no what am I thinking, I'm not eating anyone but that smell is so good and he's just covered in it I must have it, what's wrong with me why is this even an argument in my head, "Please help me." I suddenly felt him hug me and I could feel my shirt get wet from his tears that were coming out like a fountain, the smell was so tempting and my belly is rumbling so much it's starting to hurt, maybe if I take deep breaths than the cravings would just ***Munch* **I snapped out of my inner thoughts and saw myself digging into this guy's throat, blood squirted out of his neckhole as he fell to the ground squirming like a worm until he finally stopped moving and there was a large pool of blood on the floor, "God what have done?" I looked at my hands that were covered in blood and licked them clean of any sign of crimson, I could no longer control myself as I crawled over to the body and started eating away at his flesh starting with the arms which I stripped clean right down to bone, after I was done there i moved on to the legs but that's where alot of the fat was so I didn't take much from there, his stomach was my favorite part just ripping him open and stuffing your face with all you want like a turkey you eat entirely with your hands. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my head and I grasped the area i felt pain but instead of hair I felt something strange, i outlined what ever they were with my finger and they shaped kind of like a circular triangle and they were a little furry kind of like cats ears, I looked down at the dead fat man on the ground and saw he was missing his cat ears "What the fuck is going on?"

(Ujiko pov)

Just as I thought the serum did work but not the way I intended, she was supposed to get a quirk that sharpens her teeth and let's her turn invisible so I could make a stealthy high end Nomu but I created something greater, I created a Nomu that absorb quirks.


	14. I Am Nomu

Chapter 14: I Am Nomu

(A week later no one's pov)

"Amazing." All For One said looking at the moniter showing Izuku who a week ago did not have cat ears but there she was sitting in that cell with cat ears, AOF looked back at Ujiko who as sitting down going over his notes like a madman, "How is this possible doctor you must tell me." The great villain asked trying to hold in his excitement, "If i knew the answer i would tell you but i don't know, it dosen't make any sense it really dosen't and i'm losing my mind." The doctor compared his notes from other subjects to hers but nothing matched, "She was supposed to kill to turn into mindless monster with quirks that would make her a stealthy killer that we could control but instead i made someone who could take other peoples quirks, how? HOW I SAY." The doctor threw his papers off the desk and slammed his head on to the table trying to come up with a answer to his question, AOF walked up to his friend and patted him on the back thats when he noticed how sick Ujiko was looking, "Have you not been eating or sleeping again?" The doctor looked up but didn't answer, "You can't keep doing this to your self it's really bad for you especially at your age, think how badly you've affected your grand daughter with this habit of not eating or sleeping wait is this about her getting excepted to UA?" The doctor gave him a guilty look and that was enough of a answer for him, "Look Ujiko i've told you over and over again were not going after the support classes were going after the hero classes, if Mei gets accepted so what? She's gonna be great they'll probably have so much material for her to work with that she'll end up building something that protects the earth from aliens or some shit." All For One helped his friend up and they started walking out of the room and down the hall "I give you my word that Mei is in no harm other than the harm when her projects explode buts that's differen't, if you don't want her to go still then you need to talk to your son and his wife and Mei too but trust me as much as it pains me to say this just let her go to UA." Ujiko sighed and thought about all the times he spent with her and that maybe this is for the best her skills couldn't be used better than at UA, "Your right." He painfully admitted, "Good now lets go get you some food and sleep then you can go over your notes." AOF assured him as they headed their way to the nearest diner that served all day breakfast food because there is no problem that can't be solved with breakfast food.

Meanwhile on the lower level off the warehouse where the Nomu are kept two guards are were walking down the corrider heading to Izuku's cell, "So how many types of torture has she endured here?" One asked, "Don't know but let's give her a break." they arrived at Izuku's cell and opened it, she was in a straight jacket and chained to the wall by the neck, she didn't move when the door opened or reacted when they put the cake right in front of her. "Hi there." the one guard said crouching down to get at eye level with her, "We brought you cake." he got a spoon full and brought it up to Izuku's mouth but it wouldn't open, "It's just cake see." he put the spoon full in his mouth and swallowed to show her it was safe to eat and it wasn't poison or drugged, he got another spoon full of cake a brought it up to her mouth this time she actually opened up so he could feed it to her, "See that wasn't so bad now was it." Everytime after that she opened right up for him and ate every last bite until the cake was gone, the guard got back up and stretched his back out from crouching for so long but then he realized he had forgotten to get a drink for her, "Oh crap we forgot the punch for her to drink." the other guard walked up to Izuku and smiled, "Don't worry I got this she just has to open wide." the nice guard didn't understand what he was doing until he saw a golden stream hit her in the face, "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE." He tried to stop him but he just held up his hand ready to fire at him, "Hey man let me finish don't make me shoot you, plus shes clearly likes the stuff." he looked down to see her mouth was still opened, "this is disgusting." the one guard said before walking out of the room leaving the other guard to finish up his business, he zipped his pants and spitted on face, "from here on out you can be my nice little whore." while Izuku had been tortured she often found herself questioning why she came here and that sentence reminded her of of the reason, Kacchan spoke similar words to her when he had raped her and she was not going to leave him unpunished. Izuku looked up at his face which actually surprised him since she didn't move the whole time so far, "Oh what's wrong." she regurgitated this black gunk all over his crotch and all down herself, "eeww gross you dumb bitch." he went to punch her but everything started burning and steam was coming off his pants, he desperately tried to get his pants off but the fabric was melting on to his skin so as he tried to take it off pieces of his dick were coming with. he fell to the ground grasping his balls as he felt his dick literally melt in his hand and all he could was convulse from the pain and bleed to death right there with no way to stop it, with his last few breaths he looked over at Izuku who stood up slowly and removed of what remains from the straight jacket and the chains that no longer keeping her imprisoned in that cell, she wobbled over to him and put her foot on his head and slowly applied pressure until his skull caved in and an eye popped out making her smile.

Izuku left her cell for the first time in what felt like forever but not on a stretcher or all drugged up she was walking out on her own accord and it felt good, she explored the Halls trying to find a way out until she heard a noise that sounded like laughing and cheering but with a mix of singing and screaming, she followed the noises down every corridor until she found the room that was covered in streamers, balloons, and happy birthday signs everywhere around it. She opened the door and there was all the guards sitting around eating cake and telling jokes until they all turned and looked at her realizing she was free, "Hello." was all she said and everybody got up and aimed there quirks at her but she didn't react to that, "This whole time while you guys were just sitting in waiting to be called to torture me." she took a deep breath before the tears could start flowing down her cheeks, "Did you ever wonder who I was or how I got here or who I used to be?" the guards all looked around at each other in confusion on what she was talking about which made her angrier, "My name is, no, was Izuku Midoriya." she wiped the tears from her face and smiled at them as she prepared herself for a fight, "My new name, is Nomu." All at once the guards opened fire with there quirks but Izuku absorbed every blow into her body releasing back at them knocking everyone back, while still rocked she ran up to the closest guy to her and clawed his stomach open and watch his entrails fall out, she quickly blocked a punch from another guard and picked him up the by throat, "Big mistake." she threw him into a three other guards so hard the they just exploded red chunks of flesh and body parts everywhere painting the walls red with blood, the next guy she ripped of his arm and used it to hit another guy's head off so hard that it flew across the room and went flying into another guy hitting him in the face allow Izuku to crawl on top of him and push her thumbs into his eyes socket, with all her might she ripped open his skull and let his brains spill out all over the floor that was covered in blood so much that there was no tile that could be seen anywhere in the room.

Izuku looked around the room at the mess she had made and saw there was only one guy left the one who gave her cake, he was shaking as his in the corner rocking back and forth like a baby that was scared, "Please, stay away." He begged, Izuku approached him walking over all the torn limbs and organs just so she could grab knife off the table and threw it in front of him making him look at her even though he didn't want? "Since you showed me a little humanity i will give you a chance to take your own life." he looked do at the knife and then back at her, "I can't do that." he says, "Then you die like the others." Izuku walked right up and grabbed him by the hair and with one tug she ripped off his head from his shoulders without any remorse, everyone was dead now and after calming down a little and saw what she she had done it had made her sick to her stomach, throwing up even more black gunk Izuku fell to her knees and looked at the severed head or at least just one of them making her feel kind of sad and alone, she reached out to towards the head grabbing it's lips and started moving them like he was talking but all while doing a little voice, "Hello." she said to herself, "Hi, sorry about killing you like that." "Oh it's okay I forgive you." that made her smile a little, "Really you forgive me?" "Of course I do and to prove it why don't you take a bite out of me." "If you say so than I'll do it." *MUNCH* She took a bite from his skull taking a piece of brain and it was so good she could stop with one bite alone, she ate until there was nothing left but the lower half of his head making her feel pretty bad for not having any self-control. With nothing left to keep her here she took their security cards and headed down the hallways searching for the way out but Izuku had no idea where to go, she walked around searching until she found what appeared to be a loading dock with tons of ways to get to the outside but before she could leave she remember her stuff and looked around for that first which lead her to the main office of some sort, "Maybe it's in here." There was nothing no phone, no clothes no nothing coming to the conclusion they must have gotten rid of them after kidnapping her which was a bummer because she really hoped to change clothes. Izuku returned to the loading bay and exited out of one of the doors walking outside into the rain one of the many things she missed while imprisoned but she had no time to enjoy it while she was still there near that awful place, Izuku walked around aimlessly trying to find out where she was but nothing looked familiar to her and her head was starting to spin and everything was flashing before her and out of her confusion she ran into a tall stranger in a trench coat, "Oh I'm sorry." the person turned around and she couldn't believe who it was, "Moonfish!"


	15. The Return

Chapter 15: The Return

(Dabi's pov)

It's been two months since Izuku disappeared and Himiko has been searching for her nonstop spending constant hours trying to find out what happend, she blames herself for not trying to stop her but when i ask her from what she dosen't answer or avoids the question all together i need to snap her out of this before she goes crazy, er. I knock on her door and it wasn't even fully closed so i went in and saw her working at her desk putting writing out where to search next, "Himiko." I said but she didn't respond, i closed the door behind me and walked up to her putting my hand on her shoulder, "Please look at me." She kept writing ignoring me, "HIMIKO LOOK AT ME." I turned her chair to face me and i saw her eyes, i couldn't see it at first because her hair was down but she was crying, "I don't know what to do." She said just staring at my feet with tear drops hitting my shoes, "I should have stopped her that day i should have known it would have ended badly but she made feel like everything was gonna work out, boy was i wrong." I got to one knee and looked in her snake like eyes, i wiped away the tears and cuffed her cheek, "It's not your fault." Himiko looked at me with hint of annoyance, "You keep saying that but that isn't true." Okay i've tried everything this is how it always ends and i'm sick of it, "You know what, i give up just continue to blame yourself even though it's not your fault you had no clue she would go missing. Whatever Izuku was doing that day that you tried to stop her she knew the risk and this is all her fault." ***SLAP* **Himiko slapped me across the face and pushed me down, there was fury in her eyes that they seem to have turned red from anger from my words alone oh god what have i done, "SHUT UP." She yelled pulling out a knife and pointed it at me, "I WON'T STOP LOOKING EVEN IF IT TAKES YEARS, NO MATTER WHAT I WILL FIND SAITO." She instantly covered her mouth after saying that name, "Who is Saito."

I asked while getting slowly back up to my feet, she had put away her knife and sat back down in the chair taking deep breaths trying to get herself calm again so she could properly explain, "Saito was my first love, he defended me after i was being bullied one day and got into this big fight which he won, he then tried to help me up but he was bleeding and i lost control of myself. I killed the only person who ever cared about me and it didn't bother me until a day later and i wished it never happened and prayed for another chance but i knew that was impossible that is till i met Izuku, the first time i met her i thought it was just a coincidence that she looked just like him in everyway but when she came here to this hotel I knew it wasn't a coincidence, maybe God had actually heard my prayer and gave me another chance so I took it and befriended her and I don't regret it."

(Himiko pov)

I've told him the full story now I mean I was going to tell him eventually but I didn't want to tell him like this now he probably thinks I'm crazy, er crazier is what I should say, "So what do you think?" Dabi wasn't saying anything so I thought I could get him to speak, "What do I think? I think your more normal than me." I look over my shoulder to see him laying down on the bed looking up at the ceiling, "It's normal to regret killing people but what isn't normal is regretting not killing someone." he leaned up and pulled up his sleeves showing off his patchwork skin, "Did you think I always looked like this?" "Yeah I kinda did." My response made him laugh a little, "Well I didn't, my dad was a horrible person who tormented my siblings and i because are quirks weren't good enough to be a weapon for heroes until my youngest brother was born, he drove my mom to have a 'episode' and she went crazy so he committed her to a mental hospital and that was the last straw I couldn't let him torture Shoto like that so I challenged to a fight. By the end of it my arms and my chest were badly burned but I brought him to his knees that's when I made my worst mistake, showing him mercy I let my guard down and he took advantage burning my face and knocking me unconscious but when I woke up I was in the hospital with severe burns on my face leaving me unrecognizable to anyone, the doctors did the best they could but that was the best they could do. later I escaped the hospital and went on the run leaving my family behind with that monster and it haunts me every day since, you wanna talk about making mistakes well I'm the biggest example of a mistake there is." he reached over to a bottle of vodka I had left on the counter the night before and was gonna drink it but he stopped himself and threw it at the wall shattering into thousands of pieces, "What a waste of Vodka." me and Dabi look over at the doorway and there's Izuku standing there with a tall man in a black hoodie covering most of his face and blood all over him, "IZUKU." We both yelled and ran towards her but before we could get near her she raised up her stopping us, "As much as I missed you guys I really need to take bath you don't want to know what I've been through these past couple of whatever." "But Izuku you've been gone for-." "I don't care how long I've been gone." Izuku cut me off before I could finish my sentence, "I will answer your questions after I take a shower, for now talk to my friend Moonfish." She walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her leaving me and Dabi with this giant of a man who was covered in blood and all we could see was his teeth through his hoodie, "Flesh."

(Dabi pov)

Okay this Moonfish guy just started a conversation with flesh and I don't know what to say back, maybe Himiko will say something to help me out here, "Blood." Never mind Himiko made it weirder and oh no now he's looking at me what do I say, umm think he said flesh she said Blood what do I say, wait I got it, "Murder." oh please sweet baby Jesus I hope that worked, Moonfish looked at me than back at Himiko than back to me or he was just shaking his head, I'm not entirely sure I can't really see his eyes, "I like you guys." he smiled well I think he did at least, out of all the people to bring home Izuku brings home a weirdo also whose blood are he covered in.

(Himiko pov)

"How did you find Izuku and where?" I've been searching for a long time and this monster comes in here with Izuku right next to him, HOW I NEED TO KNOW, "I was going around the city looking for snack when I saw she was alone in the pouring rain wearing nothing but patient gown on, I don't know what part of town but I was near some abandoned warehouses." abandoned warehouse? there's a abandoned warehouse everywhere in this city so that doesn't make it easy, "So how do you know Izuku Exactly?" Dabi asked what was going to be my next question, "If you must know I saved her life twice, I don't usually save people infact the first time I saved her was by accident she landed on me after jumping off a building, the second time was intentional." Wait a minute this sounds familiar oh shit Izuku's journal she wrote about this, she had tried to take her life after the rape and she landed on a guy named Moonfish, what are the odds of being saved by the same person 3 times? "So if the first time was a accident, then why did you save her the second time? Moonfish didn't answer the question right away he instead took a seat on the floor and looked over at the bathroom where Izuku was currently bathing, "That girl is different, I don't know why but when I'm near her I have no taste for flesh anymore and i start to feel hot and jittery." Hot and Jittery people only use those words when their in...oh my God."

(Dabi pov)

Wait a minute when I was younger and single I went out on alot of dates, I took most girls to go see Romance movies and I've seen enough of those crappy no talent Adam Sandler quality films to know that hot and Jittery around someone means.

(Himiko and Dabi pov)

"YOUR IN LOVE WITH IZUKU!!!!!"

(Izuku's pov)

I heard the two of them tell making me jump but not because they scared me...fine it was because they scared me but what were they talking about out there I wonder?

**(Going on Hiatus see you later)**


	16. Wanted

Chapter 16: Wanted

(No one's pov)

Izuku told them everything about the horrors she suffered at the hands of Dr. Ujiko in great detail she even brought Dabi and Moonfish up to speed about her being quirkless and the reason she went to see the doctor was to fix that, she told them about how they injected her with this drug and it gave her the power to steal quirks by eating flesh of another person however after taking a shower she realized that her cat ears were gone but her hand had a Muzzle like a gun. she had theorized that she can only have one quirk at a time however, her acidic vomit, shock absorbtion, super strength and the black veins and eyes were different but they weren't quirks they were physical changes in her body as effect of the serum, "That's Crazy." "I can't believe it." "You eat flesh now?" the three said in complete amazement and confusion on how this is even possible, Izuku sat on the bed staring at her hands she just couldn't believe it that she had a quirk just like everybody else and that's all she ever wanted ever to be, but after everything she had been through Bakugo wasn't the only target she had anymore, "This world we live in is horrible, I wish to change that." the room was silent waiting for her to continue, "Just look around at this city and how corrupt it is and the heroes do nothing, the villains make it worse, and the police just sit on there asses all day I'm sick of it. With this new power I will change city, no, I'll change everything." She looked at Himiko, Dabi and Moonfish and it made her smile, "You three are all Villains but how would you feel about becoming something greater than just criminals?" "You mean like Vigilantes." Dabi asked, "No Vigilantes are just heroes without a piece of plastic that says they are, I was more on the lines of being more like Antiheroes." Himiko started to jump and clap she so excited, "Being a Antihero sounds fun I'll join you." Moonfish walked up and got on both knees so he could look in her eyes, "I will follow you Izuku if you let me." Izuku got up and hugged him making him turn red under his mask, "Of course you can join Moonfish I was hoping you would say yes now we can get to know eachother better." She said happily, "I'll join but only if I get a hug too." Dabi said feeling kind of left out and wanting a hug, "Of course." Izuku stopped hugging Moonfish and hugged Dabi but Moonfish gave him a nasty look, "I want a hug Izuku." Himiko tackled the two feeling so happy just to have them in her life, after a minute they stopped hugging and just started joking around like they did before Izuku left even Moonfish joined in on the games and jokes but then Himiko thought about something, "Hey Izuku." she asked grabbing the girls attention, "What's your plan you have one right?" Izuku laughed and assured her friend she did have one, "Of course I do were going to kill the petty criminals first then we'll move on to bigger targets like yakuza, bigger villains and heroes but first." She raised up her hand showing the quirk she currently has, "I need a stronger quirk I need learn more about my quirk, I need flesh." Moonfish was totally in love as for Dabi and Himiko they weren't sure how to feel about this new flesh and blood thing but they all agreed to help.

(The Next Day, All For One's pov)

"I don't think breakfast food can fix this." as I looked at the room filled blood and viscera I couldn't help but feel impressed again with Ujiko's work he truly knows how to create monsters. Ujiko was just as amazed as me, "How the fuck did she escape her room now all that hard work was for nothing, but still this is impressive just look what she did to a full room of guards." "Your not upset." I asked because the thought of a Nomu escaping doesn't sound like the thing he would be happy with, "I am not upset." he said smiling at the mess of gore, we then headed to his office but we ran into Gigantomachia holding a file labeled 'Midoriya Izuku.' "The spy got what you wanted doctor." The doctor nearly jumped for joy as he took the envelope and opened it right in front of us and started reading everything as he headed back to his office signaling us to follow, "Tell me do you two remember all those scandals with Endeavor and all those other women he was seeing?" How can I not they were all over the news for about year, "Sure I do, there was pictures of Endeavor with different women other than his wife but he was able to prove he wasn't doing anything any of them." Ujiko smiled and handed me a bunch of photos of the women and Endeavor, "Look closer at the pictures and tell me what is the same in each one." "I don't really see what he's trying to wait, i see it." There's a green haired girl in each photo always in the backround but why is any of this important "What if I told you that our Nomu girl's father and mother are present in all of these photos." He couldn't tell because of my mask that I need to live but my jaw dropped at the reveal, "Wait why is this important?" Gigantomachia asked, he did have a point it doesn't seem to help us or in fact anyone, if we did try to release this people might just say this was a fake so what's the point? "Glad you asked, see back when I was regular doctor I met this women, her name is Inko and one day she came into the hospital complaining about feeling strange and after some tests we found she was pregnant. When I asked who the father was she told me it was best she didn't tell that it might ruin his reputation, After a patient says that were not supposed to pursue it anymore but I couldn't just let that go for some reason so I searched online for anything I could find on her. the search eventually took me to a Endeavor fan website where I found her, she was absolutely crazy about him even claiming she slept with him but everyone just said she was lying." "I'm still not following." Gigantomachia interrupted, "Let me finish god damn it."

He yelled scaring the crap out of him so bad that he sat down and apologized, Ujiko reached into the envelope again and pulled out another bunch of papers and shoved them in my face, I started reading them and noticed the documents were a agreement that in return for not revealing Izuku's real father's identity Inko would receive payments for her silence along with bank transactions. "This is truly incredible but still how would this have helped us with her." "Unlike the other people we made into Nomus her mind was strong and are hypnotism wasn't working so I needed to break it, when I found out Izuku and Inko were related thanks to her phone I found the perfect way to break her mind but she escaped before I could try it too bad." I've done bad things in the past but that was a fucking evil plan I'm really impressed honestly this day has gone way differently than I originally thought it would but it sure has been interesting that's for sure, "So what's your plan on getting my asset back?" I asked with a smug look on my face before realizing that he couldn't see it because of my mask, fuck me I miss having all of my face. Ujiko got on to his computer and started typing and within a few seconds he was done and showed me what he had posted on the dark web, "This will definitely get our Nomu back."

(Meanwhile, Dabi's pov)

"BLOCK HIMIKO BLOCK NOOOOOOOO." I fell to my knees as Moonfish had beaten my girl in Mortal Kombat and forced me to watch as he hit the fatality on her character, Himiko demanded a rematch but Izuku wanted to play and the two started to argue but before I could break it up my phone vibrated, I checked it to see someone posted something on the discord and it was making everyone on there freak out for some reason. I started to read and when I realized what it was I quickly showed everybody else, "No way." Izuku said grabbing my phone and read the headline out loud, _'Wanted Alive Izuku Midoriya, Reward ¥50,000,000.'_


	17. A Third Party

**Time Skip Warning**

Chapter 17: A Third Party

(Unknown POV around year ago)

I can't believe I got kicked out of the art club all because my art wasn't up to their standards, I thought the point of these types of clubs was to help you get better at the craft but I guess I was wrong so horribly wrong. I made my way to the roof carrying all my art supplies and looked at the nice view that only being so high up could have provided me and nothing else could compare or simulate, "This is perfect." I said aloud talking to myself like a madman, I walked along the edge of the room trying to find the best side to paint and I eventually found it and started setting up my stand right behind the entrance to the roof, once that was done i layed out my canvas and prepared my paints leaving only choice of brush left. As I pondered on which brush was better for the job I heard the door to the roof open but who would that be mostly everyone has gone home by now, I looked around the wall and I saw, my crush, the girl of my dreams, Izuku Midoriya and she was climbing over the guardrail with blood running down in between her legs. All at once a thousand thoughts ran through my head and they all told me to stop her but before I could leave my position I heard the door open again and I saw Katsuki Bakugo, "Izuku." He said try to grab her attention but she didn't move, he slowly moved towards her as he continued to beg, "De- i mean Izuku please don't do this, just step back from the edge please." I don't understand but I should probably record this so whipped out my phone and started getting everything, "Why did you do this?" She asked, "Why did you violate me, couldn't you have just made fun off me or burned my uniform a bit but you ruined me, just tell me why please." I nearly dropped my phone after hearing that, I wanted to go out there and punch but I couldn't move it was like I was frozen in place and all I could do was listen, there was a brief silence before Katsuki finally answered her, "I love you Izuku." more silence followed before it was interrupted by her asking, "You, love me?" No he doesn't he's fucking lying but if it keeps her from jumping I don't care what he says, suddenly I got a call on my phone and luckily for me I turned off the ringer so no one heard me as I answered the call and whispered, "I call you back." without checking to see who it was I hung up and resumed recording just in time to see her turned around and crying, "I loved you Katsuki with all my heart and i thought the day you would confess that you loved me too would be the happiest day of my life, but i couldn't be anymore wrong." She held out her arms, "Kacchan i hope you were right and i get a quirk in the next life." She said as she turned around, "Please tell my mom i'm sorry." "Izuku no." Katsuki tried to stop her but he was too far away to stop her, I dropped my phone and fell to my knees, I had just witnessed a suicide of the girl I liked and all I did was record it instead of preventing it what the fuck is wrong with me.

(Unknown POV in the present)

I can make this right all I have to do is kill him and it would be like I stopped her from jumping and all the bullying instead of watching and doing nothing, I will kill him I will kill him, I, WILL, KILL, HIM. Let's see how he likes my message I left for him in his desk.

(Katsuki's POV)

God these past few weeks of training for the sports festival plus Aizawa's training is really taking a toll on me I can barely move my arms or legs as it is, the door to the class opened and in walked the devil I mean Aizawa and we all greeted him as usually before taking are seats as he did his usually announcement about what's going but I didn't care I was to tired to listen to what anyone had to say even if it was Kirishima at this point I just want more sleep. "Listen up class it's very important, I will be leaving for Osaka effective immediately." the rest of class gasped surprised at the announcement, "As you have probably heard there has been a series of mass murders plaguing Osaka recently and their sending me out to investigate and capture who is responsible, so until I return President Mic will take over the class understood?" seemed simple enough but the frog girl raised her hand, "Can I ask a question about the murders." Aizawa allowed her to question, "Is it true the bodies were found, half eaten?" as soon as she asked that the whole room tensed up you could just feel it Aizawa even seemed disturbed by it, "I'm not supposed to say but yes it appears some of the bodies have been partially eaten." That's fucked up, "I'm gonna be straight with everybody here you will run across stuff like this, and you got to have guts because you're going to see alot of well, guts." he got up from his seat and said his goodbye to all of us before leaving the room, I looked around and saw that mostly everyone was affected by the announcement it was so pittyful, I stood up and started yelling at them, "DON'T GIVE ME THOSE SAD LOOKS, YOU ALL CLEARLY KNEW WHAT YOU GUYS WERE GETTING INTO BY BECOMING HEROES SO DON'T START THINKING ABOUT THIS NOW." No one listened and they continued to pout in there own self pity as I returned to my seat, there all such losers I can't believe that these were going to be heroes with me I'm just so ashamed, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Kirishima and he looked unhappy, "Dude calm down they've just never heard of such a thing, none of us have so would please calm down." I wanted to tell him to fuck off but something about his kindness reminded me about Izuku so I agreed with him, "Alright I'll be a little nicer." I wish I was nicer to Izuku, "Thanks Bro that's really manly of you also do you have last week's notes I sort of lost mine." He's an Idoit but he's the only one I like here and maybe Hitoshi, "Sure whatever."

I opened my desk up to find pictures of Izuku everywhere, Kirishima was utterly shocked and confused at the sight, "Are you some type of stalker because that's not manly at all." "Shut up Shitty hair I'm not a stalker." I picked up one of the pictures and flipped it over to see some writing on it, _'I know what you did to her_' I threw the picture back into the desk and slammed the lid shut making a large bang scaring everyone, i frantically looked around the room at everybody who was staring at me who is it who could it be I don't remember seeing them back at Aldera Jr. High oh God what do I do? "Alright everyone take your seats class is starting." President Mic said walking in, I slowly returned to my desk but I couldn't focus on Mic all I could think about was who could have done this.

(Meanwhile in Osaka, Izuku POV)

"At first when Dabi told me that there was a bounty put in my head I won't lie I was really scared especially when they started showing up, the people that showed up looked to be the most powerful people in the city but once you fight about 30 of them they just seem to be so weak compared to me and my friends and one by one, we killed. The ones who stayed died with honor and were rewarded quick and mostly painless deaths but for the ones who tried to run away I butchered and made them suffer, it's been fun tearing people apart these past few months but I've grown bored of killing the fools and so have my friends, so tell me." I walked up to the man we had tied up to a chair and removed his ball gag letting him answer me, "Where is Dr. Ujiko?" I demand, "I don't know a Dr. Ujiko so just please let me go I won't talk I swear." I shook." his answer made me shake my head disappointment, "Too bad, if you even knew a little about him I would have let you live, Himiko you know what to do." From out of the Shadows the vampire girl came out of hiding holding a large axe in her hands, she pressed the blade against his chest mentally marking where she wants to strike, "I apologise, this axe is pretty dull so it might take a few swings." she pulled back the axe and struck the man as he screamed for mercy after ever swing and chop until he was turned into little bite sized pieces, I left the room and went outside where Dabi and Moonfish were waiting around talking to one another it's really nice to see those two getting along with eachother. "So what did you two find?" I sent them on a mission to find this guy's car a see what they could get out of it I hope it's useful, "Well for starters there was a number to guy named Giran, he's some kind of recruiter so he might know somethings being in touch with the underground, the second is we found out this guy is a known serial killer from the newspaper articles he kept about himself, and lastly." he let Moonfish tell me the last thing and he seemed extremely happy about this last thing, "He had lots of Beef Jerky." When Dabi showed me that box filled with Jerky it almost made me break out into tears, times had been tough since one of the bounty hunter's destroyed the hotel where Himiko worked because he didn't understand what wanted alive means but who cares we got food now, "Moonfish I could kiss you." It was hard but I can tell he was blushing under that mask I know he likes me and I think I might like him back, soon Himiko came out all cleaned up and her axe seemingly sharpened, "So where we gonna go next?" She asked licking her lips from any sign of blood, Dabi handed me the card and some beef jerky, "Were going to meet a man named Giran." I said taking bite out of the jerky.

**God this the 10th time I've written this chapter so if it sucks it sucks I'm not wasting anymore time on it, anyways if you want to guess the mystery the person(s) than write it in the comment section**


	18. Chemical Weapon

**I'm going to be writing in a different format to make it easier to ****Read**

18: Chemical Weapon

(Moonfish pov)

Life hasn't been easy since the bounty hunter's started showing up but one by one we took care of them, the Alleyways and streets have been painted red with there blood and I received many meals some good some displeasing than others, but it doesn't matter as long as Izuku stays safe and by my side. These past few months I've got to know her more on a personal level and I found we have lots in common with eachother like are favorite colors in green, both rejects of society, both born in Musutafu, killed some people you know the usual getting to know you type stuff. Right now we were all sitting around packing our things for the trip to Hosu where this Giran guy was at, though there was one question still to be answered, "How we getting to Hosu?"

"By train of course." Izuku answered, "We have enough to get there and find a place to stay but we got to find work if we want to eat."

I miss her smile, it was so beautiful that I could pass out if I look at for to long but she doesn't smile anymore. After a few minutes I was done packing and made me realize how little stuff I had other than a toothbrush and two changes of clothes that weren't my straight jacket.

"Alright is everybody ready to go?" Dabi asked throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Just give me one sec." Himiko said, out of all of us she had the most suitcases of stuff at four and she was struggling to carry it all, it was pretty amusing to watch.

Dabi sighed as he walked over to his girlfriend and took two of her bags for her, "If I didn't love you I wouldn't be doing this because these bags are fucking heavy, what the hell is in them anyways because it feels like rocks."

"There's no rocks in there only bricks." She said on purpose just to mess with him but Dabi had prepared for such a thing and had a comeback ready for her, "Himiko, Bricks are just domesticated rocks."

The two continued to argue with eachother as me and Izuku watched for a little while before we got bored and wandered out of the room, this hotel was way nicer than the last one that got blown up but we still miss it, kind of, sort of, okay not really but it had sentimental value to us because it's where we all came together for the first time as a group. Izuku and I walked down the corridor to the vending machines and started buying lots of candy bars, one of the bounty hunter's had a quirk that made him super fast but he had to eat alot of sugar to make it work and in the end it cost him as I skinned him alive much like many others, Izuku could eat some later and gain his quirk. She can only have people's quirks for around four hours before she needs to eat more of their so we keep them in the freezer to last longer, just like meat.

"Hey Moonfish." She said grabbing my attention, I wonder what she is going to ask me?

"Does one of these vending machines look weird to you?" I looked at the 3 vending machines and she was right the one all the way on the right was grey instead of black like the others, and the candy bars were different like Snickers was now Snookers and Reese's was now Zeese's, I said what reasonable person would say, "What the fuck is going on?"

"GUYS IT DIDN'T WORK." Suddenly the weird vending machine morphed into a person and tried to grab Izuku but I quickly cut off person's hand using my blade teeth, he screamed in agony as his bleed nub squirted all over Izuku and me, damn this was a new straight jacket.

Izuku grabbed his head and bashed it against the wall pretty sure killing him from the way his skull was crushed and his eyeball was hanging out of the socket,

"That was hot." I said without thinking, we were now both blushing hard and and could say anything without studdering, WHY DID I SAY THAT, "Aww that's so cute the two are I love."

Izuku and I looked down the hall and saw three kids wearing school uniforms walking towards us, "Well we hate to break up such a loving moment but one of you has a shit ton of money on your head and we plan collect." the three stopped only a few feet away from them, the one on the left had was extremely tall and looked very muscular, the one in the middle had a some type of gas mask on his face and clearly had a pistol in hand, as for the one on the right his head was same as hammerhead shark but everything else was at least regular looking.

"Oh fuck they killed Knockoff." The Hammerhead one said clearly shocked to see his friend dead, the tall one also looked pretty scared.

"So what he's dead nothing we can do about it now." The one in the mask said pointing his gun straight at me, "Fuck that you said this was would be easy were out."

The muscular one and the hammerhead started to run away but the kid with the gun turned around and shot them both in the back and said, "You just can't find good these days." he turned back to us and suddenly Izuku was right in front him, he tried to fire off a round but grabbed him by the wrist and threw him on to his back before ripping the pistol out of his hands while I wondered how the hell did she do that so fast without me noticing she left my side?

(Himiko pov)

As soon as we heard the gunshots me Dabi and I put are clothes back on and ran out of the room to find Izuku pinning a kid to the ground like she was some MMA fighter, "What's going on we heard gun shots?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much just stopping this guy from trying to capture me that's all." Izuku ripped off his mask and my mouth dropped, "Furushima?"

The kid looked at me and his eyes widened "Toga? Himiko Toga? Is that really you?" He asked and everyone except me was confused and I don't blame for being that way, they didn't go to school with me. Izuku got off of him and pulled him up to his feet but then pushed him against a wall, "Himiko how do you know him?" She demanded I tell her.

"His name is Kiyotaka Furushima and he went to school with me, he was one of the few people who treated like somewhat of normal person and I respect that so please let him go." I asked nicely. Izuku looked at me and back at Furushima before letting him go but she ripped his shirt in the process, "If Himiko likes you then I won't kill you, unless you make me and I suggest you don't unless you want to end up like your friend over there, and the ones over there that you killed."

She walked back to the room and Moonfish followed but not without looking at Furushima one more time letting out a nasty hiss, "Hey Himiko this guy isn't a previous boyfriend is he." Of course Dabi would ask that.

"No he isn't a past boyfriend just go back to the room I'll be there in five minutes." Dabi shrugged and left me alone with Furushima, once they were all gone he spoke, "So where did we leave off?"

(5 minutes later, Izuku pov)

We all sat around the room and waited for Himiko to come back, Dabi looked like he was very uncomfortable about that gas mask guy knowing Himiko and I don't blame him, unlike that guy's friends he willingly shot down his friends then turned to fight us despite being at a disadvantage, if I didn't attack him we probably would've been in trouble. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Furushima walked in looking very beaten and bruisef Himiko followed behind him with a swollen eye, "Good news." Himiko said, "Furushima is joining us."

Before any of us could say hell no Furushima bowed to us and begged for forgiveness, "I know I tried to capture you but please forgive me I needed money so I could afford better gear to take down UA." This sparked my interest, I sat up straight in my seat and cracked my neck and told him to continue shocking everyone, "My quirk is gas it's very effective against people but not so much robots and I failed the entrance exam, I than tried to get to just the general course but they turned me down. At first I wasn't mad about it until I found out that invisible bitch got in." I looked to Himiko shed some light on who he was talking about, "Tooru Hagakure was a closet rich girl who's only power is being invisible." She explained.

"It's not fair." he said sounding like he was about to cry, "I've worked my whole life to get into that school and if I can't get in than someone like her shouldn't be able to either so please let me join you and your group, I'll do anything you ask just please let me join." A UA reject with a good quirk is pushed aside for someone with a little more green in her pocket sounds about right, "Okay you can join."


	19. Entertainment Me

Chapter 19: Entertain Me

(Dabi POV)

When we finally got to the station I was about to pass out from exhaustion, Himiko's stuff was so heavy I thought my arms were gonna fall off from the combined weight of our luggage when in God's name did she get all this stuff? Anyways she was literally living in a hotel room that I visited frequently and saw none of any of this, "Dabi hurry up." Himiko said holding one bag while I held four.

I'm just gonna be a good boyfriend and just ignore my anger and get on the bullet train, once everybody was on we were guided to our car which to our surprise was like a giant living room with food catering and it's own bathroom complete with a shower and complimentary soaps what the hell I thought we were broke. Once we we're alone everyone charged at the table and started digging into the food like there was no tomorrow gulping it down in minutes without a single breath, despite how interesting it was too see everybody eat food like wild animals i really worked up a sweat carrying that luggage and didn't smell the greatest so while the others gorged themselves I snuck into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

(Izuku pov)

I don't know how long it's been since I've had shrimp tempura but I don't care anymore I have it now and that's all that matters, I looked over at everybody else to see Himiko and Furushima were down for the count and in near food comas but Moonfish was gone nowhere to be found, "Moonfish?" I called out but he didn't which is strange because he usually doesn't stray far from me, "Hey Himiko did you see where Moonfish went?"

I looked over and the two were gone just vanished into thin air like Moonfish, okay so three people just disappeared and the only thing I can think of to explain this is that an enemy quirk user has done something to them making them invisible or maybe the quirk is affecting me damn it's hard to tell. I carefully walked over to the bathroom door watching every corner of the room to see if I can spot anything out of the ordinary, once I was pressed against the bathroom door I started knocking for Dabi, "Dabi get out here right now someone is here for the bounty." I said but there was no reply so I tried again, "Dabi get out here what are you waiting for?"

Suddenly the door opened but when I turned around I was met with a two strangers, one a tall transgender person and the other kind of reminded me of Deadpool for some reason, "Good job Twice and Mange I honestly thought you wouldn't stick the script." A third voice said.

I turned to the food and saw a man dressed up as some type of entertainer sitting on a table with his legs crossed all while sipping some juice, sucks they don't have wine, "Oh where are my manners the name is Mr. Compress and the people who just came out of your bathroom is Mange Twice my associates. The reason we are here I believe you already know the answer my dear so please don't put up a fight and come with us, or your friends get it." He held up his hand showing me three marbles and I can see my friends in them trying to escape, he must have compressed them which would make sense given his name is Compress. "So if I come with you let them go?" I asked.

"Of course my dear we only want you not your friends." I didn't trust his answer not the slightest but I have nothing wait maybe I can act all big and tough like I don't care about, yeah that might work so I put on the biggest smirk and laughed all while praying this would work. "You think I care about those fools? There just lower class villains who stick with me because I'm strong and they now it and if you don't believe me just look on the news, they show my work 24/7 with people's body parts being shoveled out of streets and alleyways that's all me I just let them watch the bloodfest like it's a 80s slasher film so if you don't value your lives then go ahead and kill them so we can skip to the part where I rip out your entrails and eat some of it so I can take your quirks." The two behind were scared out of there minds I must have convinced them with my act.

Clap, Clap, Clap*

Mr. Compress clapped slowly as he slowly got up from sitting on the table and walked right up to me, he reached into his costume and pulled out a rose giving to me and also making me feel kind of special like I just won a award for best actor, "That was some good acting my dear you really got the skill to being a great." Fuck he figured me out got to come up with a new plan while he explains how he saw through my charade, "Your probably wondering how I saw through your charade and the answer I was a actor myself before turning to a life of crime, I stared in many films from Horror sci-fi to Hallmark romance, I also did some adult stuff on the side but I don't like to talk about it." His tone sounded pretty regretful while bring up that last part about Adult entertainment.

"Wait a minute you were in a porno Compress?" Asked who I'm guessing was Mange, "Look that's not important I did it a long time ago for some cash to pay the bills I didn't want to do it." Compress tried to change the subject but his two associates were to surprised by the news to just drop it, "Dude you got to tell us what film you were in wait let me guess um oh Black nurses two no wait slutty cat girls nine no wait unsatisfied wives four."

As who I'm guessing is Twice continued to pester his friend with the help of Mange I kept trying to think of, a way, to save...oh my god I now what porno that guy was in, "Excuse Mr. Compress can you say I'll be back before dinner?" Everyone looked at me in confusion especially Compress, "I don't why you want me to but sure kid." He cleared his throat real quick, "I'll be back before dinner." Oh my god it is him.

(Flashback to 13 year old Izuku)

"Bye Honey I'll be back around 10pm, don't stay up too late." Inko left waving goodbye to her innocent young daughter who waved goodbye back and closed the door, once the door was locked Izuku ran straight to her room and got straight onto her new laptop and typed in _porn _on the search bar, once she was on a site all she had to do was pick a video to watch and then let the rest do it's magic but this was her first time ever doing this and she didn't know what video to watch first. Izuku thought to herself if she was going to do this she might as well see if there's any videos on her biggest crush, All Might. Turns out there's alot of videos on the number one hero so she hit the most popular video, it started out with a house wife saying goodbye to her husband as he says, "I'll be back before dinner." Then leaves, once the husband is gone she runs upstairs and changes into a sexy outfit and goes back downstairs to meet a man at the front door revealed to be All Might in a trench coat, from there things picked up pretty quickly.

(Present day)

"Your the guy who played the unknowing husband in that porno about All Might banging a lonely housewife." I said making Compress sigh as Twice and Mange laughed at him, Compress took off his mask to show a ski mask underneath and how stressed he looked as he took a seat on the nice couch and said "I should kept with robbing people because this day has been a complete disaster." he looked like he was about to cry and if was making me feel sad for the guy, I took a seat on the couch next to him and tried to look at him but he hid his face so I just said, "You know your plans weren't a complete disaster, the first part was really done well it just fell apart in the middle."

He didn't move an inch man I thought I was better at this, "Look Mr. Compress just because things go wrong doesn't mean you just give up you have to keep trying so come on and fight me." I said hoping to lift his spirit, his reply was in the form of a sad sounding sigh that made me want help him more, he slowly raised his head up and leaned back in the seat before looking at me and saying, "This was supposed to be my last gig." he said in sad tone, "We would capture you and get the money so I could stop doing this but now i feel like I'm gonna be stuck doing this forever."

"Well what if I help you get the money." He looked at me with a confused expression on his face like I was a geometry teacher and he was highschool freshman trying to figure out what I was teaching him, "How can you help me?" He asked.

"Well for starters I'm going after the guy who put the bounty on me and once I RiP hIS God DaMN HeAd OFF, join me and you can take all the money he's got which is probably more than what I have on my head." I didn't realize it but during that explanation I went all Nomu and my anger got out a little and it scared them. Mr. Compress got up from the couch and put back on his mask, he looked over to Twice and Mange who were trying to keep in their laughter from before but we're failing, he looked back at me and asked "Can you show me what you can do?"

(No one's POV)

Without hesitation Izuku jumped and charged at Twice and Mange at amazing speed, before they could react she punched both of them in the stomach and then through them against the wall so hard it made a crater around them in the metal. She backed off slowly and let the two unconscious bodies fall to the ground, she grabbed both of them by their collars and dragged them infront of Compress before lifting them both up using one arm each, "So do we have deal?"

**(Might delete this and do it again)**


	20. Killing Drew Barrymore

Chapter 20: Killing Drew Barrymore

(The Bakugo Residence around 8pm)

It was late at night and Katsuki was all alone in his house, his dad was currently out on a date with his mom in a attempt to save what little was left of their marriage so while they were out Katsuki took care of all the chores and made himself dinner, "This sucks." He said stabbing his half cold half hot meal that humorously reminded him of Todoroki, suddenly the house phone started to ring breaking the silence of the empty house, he got up answered be grudgingly, "Hello what do you want?" This was usually how he greeted people over the phone, "Hey Bakugo what's up." It was everyone's favorite alien queen Mina Ashido and she joyful as always, "What do you want racoon eyes."

"I wanted to see if you would hang out with me nobody else will because it's late and I'm bored." She begged but he was immune to her cries, "No I'm not hanging out with you go try somebody else." he was about to hang up abruptly but before he could Mina said, "Well to late I'm already here."

Ding Ding*

The doorbell ringed and Katsuki walked over to the front door in annoyance, he opened it planning to yell at her to go away but there was no one on the other side, he took a quick look around to see if she was hiding planning to scare him but she wasn't there nobody was. He put the phone back up to his ear and asked her, "Where are you?" He asked heading back into his house and locking the door, "Oh Bakugo there's no use in locking the door**."**

He froze, "What did you say Ashido?" She laughed as Bakugo started looking frantically around the living room and kitchen for her, "TELL ME WHERE YOUR AT RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA BREAK OFF YOUR HORNS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!" She stopped laughing, "What's wrong Bakugo I haven'tse**en you this upset since you raped Midoriya."** Mina's voice suddenly changed into a more masculine voice that Katsuki couldn't figure out who it belonged to, "How do you know that and what did you do to Ashido?" He asked as he kept searching the house, "**I did nothing to Ashido I can simply press a button and **now I sound like Asui ribbit, **Wait check this out, **Young Bakugo you did a great job, **The All Might voice is my favorite but the one I really like is this one, **"DON'T GIVE ME THOSE SAD LOOKS, YOU ALL CLEARLY KNEW WHAT YOU GUYS WERE GETTING INTO BY BECOMING HEROES SO DON'T START THINKING ABOUT THIS NOW."

The voice qouted everything he said from class yesterday without missing a word, he was so shocked that it left him speechless and the person on the other end of the phone was just eating it up, "**Aww what's**** wrong can't think of any angry comments to say****, your so pathetic.**" Kacchan put the phone on speaker and started yelling, "I'M NOT PATHETIC YOUR THE PATHETIC ONE WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME." The voice sighed, "**As you wish.**" The person on the other line hanged up and then suddenly someone tapped Katsuki's shoulder, "**I'm right here.**" Quickly Katsuki turned around and unleashed a small explosion but there was nobody there, "What the fuck." he said wondering how that was possible he was sure somebody was behind him he heard the voice, "**Behind you.**"

He turned around again and this time he was met with a knife slashing across his chest he was then punched in the face, the voice a belonged to a large person wearing a Ghostface costume holding a large knife charging at him to strike but Katsuki Dodge and set off a explosion launching the Ghostface across the room and braking through a the coffee table. The explosive boy slowly got to his feet and hurried to the door but he stopped himself and thought about how this could be his chance to figure out who the intruder is, he headed back into the living room but there was nobody just a broken coffee table.

"**Die." **The Ghostface stabbed him in the back, Katsuki turned around and punched the person in the face and didn't stop punching until whoever it was under that mask was down for the count, was he knew the person was knocked out he reached down to grab the mask but was suddenly speared to ground. The second Ghostface was on top of him and the knife in Katsuki's back went in deeper, the explosive boy quickly put his hands on the chest of the attacker and let off a explosion sending him through the roof, Katsuki slowly got up and made his way to the front door and was shocked to see it was opened and the first Ghostface was gone "Fuck I got to get out of here fast."

He hobbled out of the house and headed to his neighbors place but collapsed half way there from blood loss, with the last of his strength he yelled out, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME." He crawled on all fours trying to reach the other house but he hear footsteps behind him, it was the killer and he was hover over him with a knife but before anything could happen police sirens could be heard in the distance.

The killer looked at the lights and groaned, "**All this planning for nothing." **Ghostface pointed at Katsuki as he slowly started backing off into the darkness, "**Next time you die." **Katsuki watched as the person disappeared into the darkness before passing out.

(Meanwhile on the Train to Hosu)

"So we're all friends now?" Himiko asked with a eyebrow raised, "Yes were all friends ain't that right guys" Izuku said, she was sitting inbetween Twice and Mange who were badly injured from the beating Izuku gave them, "Yeah." They both said at the same time, Suddenly Dabi came rushing out of the Bathroom all tied up with rope, "You assholes forgot about me."

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE**, **I always wanted to do a SCREAM crossover and this was the perfect excuse to do it.**


	21. The Arrival

Chapter 21: The Arrival

(No one's pov)

When the train arrived at the Hosu station it was around midnight and the group was tired from the train ride, specifically Izuku who spent most of the trip trying to keep everyone from killing eachother and she was about to snap at everyone, specifically Himiko and Twice who were at eachothers throats all the time. When Izuku got off that train she felt a wave of relief coming over her, she thought maybe not being stuck in that train car will help ease everyone's tension but she was going to find out that it wasn't that simple.

(Izuku pov)

Oh thank God were off that train. One more minute of sitting their trying to defuse another argument or situation and I would have lost it and might have killed them all, why can't they just be nice?

Mr. Compress is being a total gentleman about this and Moonfish is being the nicest he can be, he even talked to Magne for a little bit before Dabi tried to pick a fight with her and I had to break it up. Moonfish has been really sweet but he has been acting strange since I gave him a tracksuit to replace his normal straight jacket outfit, he didn't want me to see his face so i also got him a ski mask, so he kind of looks like a Russian gangster.

"Alright this is the plan everyone so listen up. We're are all going to find a place to rest so does anyone got any suggestions where to stay tgat is preferable cheap?"

Everyone but Twice raised his hand, "I have a friend who lives near here he owns a bar and probably has some room for us that we can stay in for free." A bar didn't sound like the best place to stay but once you add free to the equation its a chance worth taking, "Alright were going to Twice's is friend's bar, anyone have a problem?" I asked and of course Himiko was the one to respond negatively towards Twice, "How do we know you're not leading us into a trap?"

Izuku sighed as the arguing between everyone began once again, it was times like these she wondered to herself how much more she could take, "This is gonna be a long couple of days."

(Meanwhile)

Across the street from the train station was many small office buildings, but one in particular had two people on the roof, a man and a women dressed in all black stealth gear and they were watching Izuku closely through their binoculars. "Is that her?" The woman asked, "Yeah that's her and her band of misfits, but three of them are new." He examined Compress, Twice and Magne but couldn't recognize them, "We better inform Ingenium about this." He reached over and pulled out his phone from a backpack and started dialing the number, "Holy shit what is that?"

"What is what?" He stopped dialing and looked at his partner who couldn't take her eyes off of what she was looking at, "It's so creepy I think I can see it's brain."

Confused, he grabbed his pair of binoculars and looked out at the group, "What I don't see nothing." He was a little annoyed, "He's up there, behind the neon sign above that tattoo parlor." He followed her instructions and once he saw it he nearly jumped to his feet, "what the fuck is that? it looks like, like, well I don't know what it looks like but it certainly isn't human." They just kept staring at it as it slowly followed the group traveling from roof to roof, eventually the woman looked over at her partner and nudged him a little to get his attention, "Make the call now, we need more heroes here."

She returned to looking at the creature, the man reached over to grab his phone but it was gone, "Have you seen where I put my phone?" He looked back at her to see her head was gone and blood was squirting out, before he could scream a blade stabbed right through his skull, the killer pulled out the blade and picked up the binocular's, he looked out at into the distance and watched the creature follow Izuku's group, "Interesting, this should be fun."

(Moonfish pov)

Something wasn't right I can feel it like I'm being watched, I stopped walking and looked up all around me while the others kept moving and they would have left me if Izuku didn't stop and ask me, "Is something wrong Moonfish?" Everyone stopped and looked at me curious to see what I was doing, I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was right but if there is someone following us than we should be ready for a fight rather than surprised.

"I think someone is following us." After I said that, there was a silence. We all stood there waiting for something, some sign that we weren't the only ones prowling in night, that a being was out here with us. Suddenly from the dark alley way we could all hear the sound of footsteps coming our way, getting louder the closer they get, I could hear everyone in the group's heart beat speed up as the footsteps had almost reached us my god it was driving me crazy with hunger. Just as the footstep sounded like they were just about in front of us, they stopped.

We all looked into the dark abyss but we couldn't see anything but we could hear heavy breathing, but it wasn't human it sounded more like some sort of animal, then it finally came out. It was a bluish grey creature almost 7 feet tall and horribly disfigured, it's brain was literally exposed for everyone to see, it's arms were extremely muscular and its mouth was filled with teeth that look like rows of a razor blades, no, they were razor blades, what the fuck.

It looked around at all of us before finally settling his grotesque white pale eyes on Mr. Compress, "You brought the girl I see."

It Spoke, "But it seems you also brought me lots of snacks, how nice."


	22. The Revenge

Chapter 22: The Revenge

(Mr. Compress pov)

Shit, everyone is staring at me but I don't know what that thing is, "Okay to be clear with everyone, I have no fucking clue what that thing is." The strange creature started moving towards us and we all started to back off except for Izuku, she stood there with no fear on her face, the bravery that girl has is incredible I wish I could have that type of courage. "Izuku stay away from it." The Himiko girl said pulling out a knife, is that gonna help against that thing that I'm just now realizing has razor blades for fingers nails along with razor blade for teeth, im starting to see a pattern i don't care much for.

"You are Izuku, do you remember me?" The creature asked Izuku, "Never met you in my life." Was her response, there was a brief moment of silence before the creature raised it's arms and the began to stretch out and tried to cut Izuku and everyone sprang into action.

(No one's POV)

Izuku moved out of the way allowing Dabi to launching fire at the creature setting it a blaze, "Good work Dabi." Mustard said lowering his pistol, suddenly the flames disappeared and the creature raised it's hand once again but this time launched Dabi's attack back at the group, "Oh shit."

Dabi and everyone else moved out the way of the blast but the creature charged right after Izuku, "GET AWAY FROM HER." Himiko yelled as she tried to jump on it's back but the creature caught wind of her attack, it back hand slapped her into the sky, "Weeeeeeeeeee..." Himiko flew so far up that eventually there was a small twinkle before she couldn't even be seen, she just disappeared. Everyone was in shock, Magne was the first to say anything, "Is she, is she gonna be okay?" No one answered they just kept looking, "I suggest you should give up." Izuku was worried about Himiko but right now figuaring out where the flesh was was more important, the creature said looking up as well, proud at what it had done.

"Tell you what, if you give up Izuku and let me kill her, I'll kill you guys faster than her. But honestly I prefer if you don't except the offer, I've been waiting for this fight for months after she killed my brother." Izuku was confused, she had never fought a being back in Osaka like that, everyone their was just weak criminals was all she could think but then it hit her, this creature was from Mustafa. "Don't remember my brother? Let me refresh your memory." The creature reached out up at the sky and it's arms extended up and down, "Recognize the ability? Similar to someone you now? someone back in Mustafa perhaps?" And then it hit her, "Diasuke." The creature tried to slash at Izuku but Moonfish used his quirk to stab it's arms from hitting her, Mustard aimed his gun and fired a round into it's head hitting the brain but it didn't go down, Magne rushed in and uppercutted the creature and Twice followed up with a slash across the eyes with his measuring tape.

Moonfish retracted his blades ripping the creatures arm off, "Now it's my turn." Compress came rushing in and tried to touch the creature so he could use his quirk but the creature quickly regenerated, "You stupid fucks." The creature tried to grab Compress mid air but Izuku came charging In and punched it right in the gut launching it back into a large glass window of a furniture store, "Now Step back everyone." Said Dabi, he walked infront of the store and launched another attack setting the building a blaze, within a few seconds the building collapsed covering the creature in burning rubble.

"Holy crap we won." Twice said happy but then followed up with a disappointed, "If we can call that winning." Dabi turned around and started walking away with a smug look on his face, "Glad that's over now let's go find Himiko." Magne was surprised at his comment, "You think she's still alive?" Dabi turned to face her and put on a big smile, "of course she is, it's gonna take alot more to kill that crazy girl."

(Meanwhile)

In another part Hosu not to far from the rest of the gang, the people of the city were looking up at the smoke coming from the burning furniture store, it ash had consumed a portion of the sky leaving big black clouds with blue light making them glow in the sky, "Something isn't right." One of the people watching was a short old man who was all dressed in his matching blue pajamas, "I should run home and put on my hero costume." He started running to his house but as he heading home he started to hear something that was slowly getting louder and louder.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

He turned around to see Himiko falling from the sky, with a moment to waste he took off his shoes and jumped high in the air to catch her, once he landed he helped her to her feet and asked, "Are you Alright?" Once she caught her breath she answered him, "Yep I'm fine, I wish I can properly thank you but I have to help my friends." She ran into the street but the old man tried to stop her, "Wait don't run into the-." Before he could finish Himiko was hit by a car.

(Back with the rest of the gang)

Izuku kept watching as the store burned in blue fire, she hated to think that was a sibling of someone so vile yet somehow she could understand the creature, Izuku figured that who ever that creature use to be must have also met Ujinko and got him or herself turned into that creature, she can relate. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" It was Moonfish and he looked kind of happy, "Come on, lets go before the police get here." She agreed and the two walked back together, the rest of the group was waiting for them to catch when suddenly the creature burst through the ground using the built up flame from Dabi's attack.

Everyone went flying landing on cars and solid walls, "You thought it would be that easy? You underestimate my power." From the creature's body small little razor blades came poking out, "No get cut up." Izuku and everyone saw he was planning to shoot the razors out in all directions so they took cover except for twice who had twisted ankle and Mange who was unconscious, "GUYS HELP." He cried for help, Izuku came rushing over to help but the blades we're about to launch, nowing this she used her body as a shield, "Take this."

The creature fired it's attack sending razors everywhere, Izuku's back was filled with over a hundred and clothes were slowly turning red, Twice looked up at her and saw her face as she fell to her knees, "Why did you do that?" He asked sadly, "Are you some kind of Idoit." he then said angrily before stopping himself, "Sorry I didn't mean that last part." Despite the pain Izuku smiled making him confused before she fell on her face, Moonfish slowly stuck his up from behind the car and saw Izuku, he was filled to the brim with anger.

Moonfish used his quirk to flip the car at the creature but it simply punched it back at him, Moonfish nearly dodged it but was met with a slash across his chest, "What's wrong big boy, did that hurt?" The creature gloated as it licked his razor blade fingers clean, Moonfish looked around at his group and saw everyone either injured like twice who was trying to see if Izuku was dead, or they were like Dabi who was unconscious, the only thing he could think was how fucked he was.


End file.
